


Arrested by Affection

by CS_impala67, mishamigo999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas really wants to bottom, Daddy Kink, Dean really doesn't want to top, Fisting, Flirty Dean Winchester, Former Prostitute Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, M/M, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Praise Kink, Protective Bobby Singer, Rimming, Safewords, Size Kink, Smut, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Twink Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamigo999/pseuds/mishamigo999
Summary: Dean rushed through the alleyways, a huge grin on his face and laughter bubbling up as the officer chased him. He had been taunting this guy for months. It was about time he finally found him.  But Castiel was so damn tired of chasing this delinquent. He had no idea why this little twink had latched on to him and apparently found it hilarious to taunt him. He was so done with this Cat and Mouse game.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishamigo999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamigo999/gifts).



> This fic is a PR between me and another person. I have so much to go through and post. I plan on posting a new chapter at least once a week hopefully.

Dean rushed through the alleyways, a huge grin on his face and laughter bubbling up as the officer chased him. He had been taunting this guy for months. It was about time he finally found him. But Castiel was so damn tired of chasing this delinquent. He had no idea why this little twink had latched on to him and apparently found it hilarious to taunt him. He was so done with this Cat and Mouse game.  
Dean ran himself into a corner and swore, stared up at a blank wood wall, and then turned and grinned at the officer when he caught up.

“Looks like you got me, Officer Novak.” He smirked.

  
“Yes, I did. You have nowhere to go. I suggest you comply with my orders and let me read you your rights.” Officer Novak stated stoically. Stern face a mask, not showing how frustrated he was with this criminal.

  
“Oh yeah, please order me around.” Dean grinned flirtatiously, as he paced alongside the wall, dragging his fingers along it.

  
“This is not a game!” Officer Novak yelled flustered. “You have multiple serious offenses against you. How do you not realize how serious this is? This is not a joking matter.” Novak stated, his normally calm demeanor slipping. He has no idea why this one man got under his skin so bad.

  
“Serious offenses? Some shoplifting and vandalism…certainly not anything I’ll be killed for.” Dean slowly stepped closer, green eyes twinkling. “Besides, I got what I wanted.” He smirked.

  
“Y-yes serious offenses. T-they are both misdemeanors. You c-could get j-jail time” Novak stammered “I don’t know what you t..think you g-got, but I’m uh…I’m going to have to arrest you.

Dean held his hands out, with a shit eating grin on his face. “You gonna arrest me officer? Its procedure, right?”

  
Officer Novak grabbed Deans arm and spun him around as he clicked the handcuffs on him. “You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law…” He started to read him his rights.

  
Novak had no idea how to handle this man. Although he was barely a man. Barely of age. Built like a twink. And it seemed he really was set on flustering the officer.  
“Why would you be waiting on me to arrest your young man?” Novak asked, trying to retain some semblance of authority,

  
“Why don’t you frisk me and find out.” Dean grinned. “Officer Novak, you’re the hottest man I’ve ever seen. If it takes some spray paint to get your hands on me, I’m down”

  
“Mr. Winchester t-that’s n-not approp-appropriate. I have no…no reason to frisk you. Unless, unless you have something illegal in your possession. Do you have anything illegal that I should know about?” Officer Novak asked. He was still trying to regain control of the situation that kept slowly slipping put of his control.

  
“Hm. Not sure. Maybe it would be safer to check it out anyway?” Dean shot a grin over his shoulder at the officer.

  
“Are you insinuating that I should cavity search you?” Novak asked. He was starting to realize what Dean’s game was. Maybe he was a little slow on the uptake, but whatever. He was always accused of being too formal and naïve.

  
“I did Shoplift. Maybe Something is where it is not supposed to be.” Dean chuckled, pushing back against Novak a little.

  
“I see.” Officer Novak lead Dean by the cuffs into the back of his patrol car. He was definitely not gentle when he threw him in the back. Oh well. After everything Dean put him through, he definitely deserved it. He moved around to the front of the car and got in. He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw the confused look on Deans face. Apparently, he didn’t expect Novak to actually put him in a patrol car. Novak chuckled inside because he knew Dean definitely wouldn’t expect what he had planned next.

  
Dean leaned forward against the divider between the back and front of the car. “Officer Novak, you shouldn’t be so rough.”

  
“You have no idea how rough I can be boy.” Novak replied. Dean had successfully gotten under his carefully constructed façade. He had no idea how Castiel really was underneath his officer persona. Dean had no idea how much Castiel’s dominant side was starting to take hold.  
Dean looked taken aback but also, a little turned on. He was biting his lip and settling back against the seat, shifting as comfortably as possible.  
Castiel noticed that Dean had not responded to him yet. He was trying to figure out how to play this. On one hand, Dean was a criminal who had committed a couple of misdemeanors and should be arrested. But, on the other hand, his crimes were mostly innocent. Sure, he had a vandalism charge, but it was some stupid graffiti. And he had a shoplifting charge. But it was only a damn jar of peanut better and a loaf of bread. Even the store owner didn’t want to press charges. Castiel wasn’t sure what he should do. Should he stick to he knew? Or should he take a leap of faith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I know this chapter is super freaking short. But I promise going forward, all chapters will be much longer, and at least once a week. I will have another chapter posted sometime tomorrow.

Cas still wasn’t sure what he should do. Should he cave to his attraction? He was still in a place of power over Dean. He was so torn.

Dean leaned close again, his mouth right next to Castiel’s ear, “You really do have a nice ass, Officer Novak: He flicked his tongue through the grate, just managing to graze Castiel’s ear.

Castiel shuddered. Fuck this. That was the last straw. He pulled over his patrol car on the side of the road. He got out of his car and walked around to the back. He opened the door and pretty much dragged Dean out of the car and over to the side of the road. He was fuming by this point. “what the fuck is your game Winchester? What do you want from me? What is the point in all of this? Do you want me to throw you in a holding cell? I’m at a loss here and I want to know exactly what you are after. So please, tell me how you’ve been wanting this to go down.” At this point, Castiel was breathing harshly and so fucking pissed.

Dean looked up at Castiel, he was quite a bit taller, and he leaned forward to press against the officer, his hands still cuffed “My game, Officer Novak, is you. Everything is about you. Ever since you first got me for vandalism, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Then why have you been playing this game? Why have you been continuing to try to break the law? Why didn’t you just come and tell me this?” Castiel was still not sure what to make of this. Did Dean want him? Like, truly want him? Or was he just trying to mess with him? Castiel didn’t do one-night stands. He couldn’t. It was too hard considering how controlling he was in bed. One-night stands wouldn’t be able to handle that he was a Dom by nature.

“Because its just so much fun. Besides, I can’t walk into a police station and just ask you out. Especially since I’m so much younger than you.” Dean stood on tiptoes. “Now, what are you going to do, Officer Novak” he leered.

“Why do you think you being younger would be a problem?" Cas asked confused.

“Look at me officer, don’t you see me? What does it make you want to do to me?” Dean ran his tongue over his lips seductively.

“Stop doing that. Stop trying to be overly flirty with me. Do you honestly want me Dean? Like, really want me? Or are you just hoping for a one-time thing where I finally get fed up with you and just take you? Be honest. I want to know the truth. What do you REALLY want of me?” Cas asked exasperated. 

Dean looked at him in surprise, head tilting “You mean you’d really want me more than once? You want me at all?” he asked in a small voice.

“Why would you think I wouldn’t? I mean, I really wish you would stop taunting me by committing petty crimes. But why would you think I wouldn’t want you if you just came up to me and told me how you feel? And honestly, what do you feel? Am I just a game to you that you hope to win and move on from? Just fucking be honest for once.” Cas asked dejectedly.

Dean went quiet for a minute, head tilting. “I want to have you. Repeatedly. All the time. I’m smitten with you. I need you.”


	3. Bratty Dean

"Then why the hell didn't you say that months ago? Why didn't you ask my out months ago? Why did you have tp torment me for months? You've been a thorn on my side since the first graffiti you did. I wish you would have just told me how you felt." Cas saif exasperated.

"Because I'm a bit of a brat, I guess" Dean shrugged, eyes twinkling bit tone serious. 

"That's your response? You're a bit of a brat? I expected a little more from you if you are, as you say, ,smitten'." Novak replied with air quotes. And he was hoping for a little more of an explanation. He was pretty close tp letting Dean out of the handcuffs and letting him go. Maybe even asking him out. They apparently would get along quite good, seeing as Dean appeared to be a bratty sub to Castiel's strict dominant side. But he wasn't sure if Dean seriously wanted a relationship with him, or if he was just fucking with him. And he didn't want to be made a fool.

Dean smiled at him, a genuine smile without a smirk. "Officer, if you'd have me, I'd be the luckiest guy on earth." 

Castiel smiled despite himself. He didn't dare dream that Dean would ever seriously want him. But deep down he hoped.

"OK Winchester, I'm going to uncuff you and let you go and pretend thus arrest never happened. And I'll give you my number. But I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything. That wouldn't be fair, given that I have authority over you right now. So I want you to go home and really think about what you want. And whatever that is, I will not hold it against you. But please, for the love of God, promise me you will stop committing stupid crimes." Novak begged. He really hoped Dean would message or call him once he got home. But he didn't want to hope too bad in case he was disappointed. So he unlocked Dean's cuffs and let him go. And then he drove off, hoping against hope that he would hear from him.

Dean walked home fiddling with his phone with his new number. He plopped down on his bed and smiled. He decided he'd sleep on his decision, but his mind was made up. He slept restlessly and woke up early, picking up his phone and wondering if Cad would even be up. He sent a text just in case: 

Dean: Hey it's Dean. I've decided. Want to go out?

Castiel: I wasn't sure you would actually message me back. But I'm very glad. I'd love to go out with you, as long as you promise to be a good boy."

Dean felt a shiver run down his spine, and he quickly texted back "can't make too many promises about being good all of the time. Just tell me when and where."

"Are you free tomorrow at 6pm. We can meet at the Roadhouse on 4th street. And it's fine if you can't be good all of the time. I'll just have to spank my bad boy."

Dean bit his lip, "How about tonight at 6. I'm not sure I can wait."

Fuck. That's all Castiel could think. He thought he would at least have a day to feel ready. But apparently Dean was a needy sub.  
"Meet me at the Roadhouse at 6 tonight then little boy" he responded.

"Yes sir." Dean typed back immediately. And he scrambled out of bed to find the perfect outfit to wear.

Fuck. Dean was Castiel's perfect sub. He seemed to take to it like he was meant for him. If only Dean had approached him sooner, they could have been doing much more. Castiel got ready in a tight pair of black jeans that he knew showed off his ass. And he threw on his AC/DC shirt that he knew made his biceps and pecks look huge. He grabbed his wallet and keys and left the house. He drove to the roadhouse, hoping Dean was honest and would meet him there. The waitress showed him to a booth in the back where he waited for his date.

Dean showed up ten minutes late just to be bratty, dressed in a green tank top and skinny jeans. He asked to be seated with his date and the waitress took him to the correct table. 

Castiel was staring at the entrance of the restaurant, praying that Dean actually showed up. He was nervous. Dean was literally his perfect match. He loved bratty subs. Most Doms he knew hated a sub who was bratty and found any reason to punish a bratty sub. Not Castiel though.  
He saw Dean come in and holy shit he looked amazing. The skinny jeans he was wearing left nothing to the imagination. It also showed off Dean's bubble but that he was proud of. And his green tank top matched his eyes. Castiel was totally fucked. 

The hostess showed Dean to the table and he slid across from Castiel. He had a big smile on his face. "Interesting choice of restaurant when I'm too young to drink. Unless we are being naughty." Dean wiggled in his seat and gave Cas a huge smile.

"I can already tell you will be a bratty sub. And I will punish you for that which I'm sure you will love. But for this dinner, I want you to be real. I don't want an act. Sure, I chose this restaurant that I didn't know you were too young to drink at. Which apparently means I don't know much about you. And I hope to rectify that soon, since I hope this whole thing has been real." Cas replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can already tell you will be a bratty sub. And I will punish you for that, which I'm sure you will love. But for this dinner, I want you to be real. I don't want an act. Sure, I chose this restaurant that I didn't know you were too young to drink at. Which apparently means I don't know much about you. And I hope to rectify that soon, since I hope this whole thing has been real." Cas replied. “And I hope you will stop putting on an act and show me the real you.” Before Castiel could talk any further, the waitress came over and asked what they wanted.

“I’ll take the bacon cheeseburger with a Coke please.” He stated as he looked over at Dean for his order.

“I’ll also take the bacon cheeseburger, but with a Dr. Pepper. And seasoned fries please.” Dean turned back to Cas as the waitress walked away, serious expression on his face. “So, ask away. I really am an open book, and I don’t mean to be too playful.”

“Ok…” Cas started “How old are you then? I feel like you must be much younger than me.”

“I’m 20. Don’t worry, I’m legal.” Dean glanced up as their drinks were dropped off and thanked the waitress. “And you?” He asked Castiel.

“I’m 35. I’m too old for you Dean.” Cas dejectedly replied.

“I don’t think you get to decide who is too old for me, Castiel. I think you are perfectly fine. Do you want me to back to stealing peanut butter and gum?” Dean glared across the table, obviously irritated.

“I’m sorry. I just feel like I’ll be taking advantage of you seeing as I am 15 years older than you. But it doesn't make me want you any less” as Castiel talked, the waitress delivered their food and they ate in silence. Castiel felt out of his depth. He hoped Dean would still want him once dinner was done.

Dean finally wiped his hands with a napkin and looked him straight in the eye. "You're not taking advantage of me. You gave me the choice and now I'm here. I'm a big boy who works and takes care of myself and my brother. So, don’t think I can’t be with you."

"Are you sure you actually want to be with me Dean? And I’m talking about dating and not just a one-night stand.” Cas said seriously.

"Yes." Dean said firmly, "I absolutely do." He finished the last of his fries and his drink and dug out his wallet.

"Stop I am paying for dinner." Castiel said as he pulled out his wallet and laid down enough money plus a great tip. He left the table as Dean followed him out to his car. He turned around and looked at Dean. 

"If you truly want to be with me, you will go home tonight and you will go to sleep knowing that I would love to date an amazing boy like you. Here is my address. I’d love if you would come to my house tomorrow morning. I will cook you breakfast and we can talk some more. I’m a Dom and you apparently think you are a sub. We will discuss that tomorrow. " he stated as he made his way to his car. He drove home and went to sleep, praying Dean would still want him the next day.

Dean stared after Castiel’s car for a few minutes. He stared at the address and at this point, half expected it to be a joke, climbing in the Impala and turning towards home. He fell asleep tired with the scrap of paper on his bedside table.

Castiel woke up and immediately checked his phone. He was sad to see he had no messages. He had hoped Dean would have messaged him. Apparently, he was right that Dean only wanted him for sex.

Dean tucked the address in his pocket and after a shower and a quick internet search he showed up at Castiel’s house around nine, relieved to see the address was a real place as he rang the doorbell.

Castiel was sulking around his house when he heard the doorbell ring. Figuring it was some scout trying to sell something, he opened his door. But he wasn't expecting what he saw. There, in the flesh, was Dean Winchester. He had been certain he wouldn't show. But there he was.

Dean arched an eyebrow after a moment of Castiel staring. "Can I come in, or?" He swallowed hard. "Look, if you're not serious about all this I can leave now. You left me hanging badly last night.”

Now Castiel felt bad. He moved over so Dean would come on. " I'm sorry. I didn't need to leave you hanging.” Castiel supplied, still confused.

"I was expecting at least a kiss after our first date.” Dean said cheekily.

"I guess we will have to rectify that won’t we?" Castiel said as he pulled dean into his arms and leaned down to brush their lips together.

Dean practically melted into the touch, lips moving against castiels softly but eagerly.

Kissing Dean was like nothing he had ever done before. Cas had had a decent share of lovers before. But somehow Dean, even being much younger than Cas was, was an excellent kisser.

Dean pulled back breathing hard, biting his lip plump from kissing. "I believe I was promised breakfast." He grinned, a little mischievous but most just honestly happy.

"You're right I did promise that. But are you really hungry for breakfast? Or maybe hungry for something else" Cas leered.

Dean pretended to think about this, tapping his chin. "Well I suppose I could be persuaded." He wrapped arms around his neck and gave a squeeze.

Cas was pleased with that answer. He raised one eyebrow and gave Dean a stern look "Go to my bedroom. Now boy. And I want you stripped naked by the time I get there. Head down and arms behind your back. Don't keep me waiting"

Dean obeyed for the most part, but left on his silk panties instead of naked just as a tease, head dipped and wrists crossed behind his back. He grinned, wiggling a little with anticipation

Castiel waited a few minutes after Dean left and went to his bedroom. Mainly to give him time to follow orders. But he also had to compose himself. He slowly made his way to the bedroom and once inside, he gasped at what he saw.  
"Fuck" he said before he could stop himself.

Dean smirked, head still dipped, body still and breathing slowly to keep himself as calm as possible. He was silent until spoken to, but he wanted to see his face at least.

Castiel walked into the room after his initial surprise. Dean looked breathtaking in his pink satin panties. He was not expecting that at all. He walked around to face Dean and tipped his chin up to look him in the eyes.   
"This is your last chance to get out of this before we start. I will not go easy on you once I've had a taste. I want you to give me your safe word and your color right now."

"Safe word impala, color green." Dean told him breathlessly, green eyes wide and glazed over with lust. He swallowed hard, looking into Castiels equally lustful blue eyes.

"Good boy." Castiel said as he made his way over to the bed and sat down. "I want you over my knee right now. There is still the matter of your punishment to deal with."

Dean stood with his hands still behind him, coming over and laying across Castiels lap, ass in the air and breathing hard.

Castiel laid one hand across Dean's neck to hold him down. He used his other hand to pull Dean's panties down so they were resting just below his ass. And was a great perky ass it was. "Before I start, I want you to tell me what you are being punished for boy."

"For being bratty trying to get your attention, and for at the restaurant, sir." Dean answered breathlessly, erection trapped against Castiel’s thigh as he panted in anticipation.

"Good boy. You are getting 10 spanks with my bare hand. You don't have to count them this time. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Green, sir." Dean wiggled. "Hurry up." He snarked, wiggling his ass temptingly

Cas slapped Dean's ass hard and heard him gasp. "Don't get smart with me boy. Or I will add more slaps. And he spanked him hard once more. "Are you going to behave now boy?"

"Yes sir." Dean settled on his lap, already loving the sting, his ass turning pink with the spanks

"There is my good boy. Those two didn't count towards your punishment. I will begin now." And Cas started spanking Dean. Once, twice, three times. Dean was making the most beautiful noises. Every gasp, every whimper was music to his ears. He hit him a fourth time, then a fifth, then a sixth. Dean started choking back a cry. He hit him again three more times. He felt a few tears land on his leg. And he felt Dean's cock hard as ever. Then he landed his spank one more time across the middle of both cheeks and heard Dean let out the most beautiful cry.

Dean panted, tears painting his cheeks and stinging his eyes, his cock so hard it hurt. He lay there, limp, waiting for permission to get up or move or please touch himself. He whimpered, tilting his head to see Castiel’s face.

"Your punishment is over baby. Are you ready to be fucked now? I would love nothing more than to sink my cock in your beautiful hole" Cas said as he spread Dean's cheeks to gaze at said hole.

"Oh, fuck yes please." Dean gasped, hole fluttering under his gaze and propping himself up a little to see Castiel’s face.

"Lay on the bed on your stomach. Now." Cas ordered as he pulled Dean off his lap and got up to grab supplies from beside his bed.

Dean clambered to the middle of the bed, wiggling impatiently, his ass a bright cherry red from the spankings, breathing harshly whenever fabric touched them

Castiel climbed up on the bed and sat between Dean's spread legs. He couldn’t wait to sink into his warm body. 

"Dean, baby, how much prep do you need to take me?" He asked. He didn't want to presume, as some needed a lot of prep, while others didn't like it and required none despite people assuming everyone needed a lot of prep. He wanted to make Dean feel good and comfortable.

"Minimal. Enough it goes smoothly but I want it to hurt." Dean whispered, wiggling again, "Hurry, I need you inside me." He appreciated, though, Castiel’s thoughtfulness. Despite his youth, he had both paid customers and one relationship with a Dom and they simply abused him.

Castiel reached over and ran his hands along Dean's ass. Just gently stroking both cheeks. Then he spread his ass and leaned down and lightly licked over his furled hole.

Dean gasped, whimpering at just the touch and the surprise of the tongue. "What are you doing? Fuck..." he pushed back into that wonderful feeling.

"Have you never been rimmed before love?" He asked, the pet name spilling out before he could stop himself.

Dean shivered, shaking his head, "Never, sir." He blushed pink at the pet name, biting his lip and wiggling again

"Good then. I get to be your first." Castiel said as he leaned back down and started licking Dean. Little kitten licks to start with. Just letting Dean get used to it. Once he felt him relax a little more, he started gently probing his tongue into Dean's entrance. In and out until he felt the muscles loosen. Then he really started tongue fucking him.

Dean was moaning even minutes in and by the time Cas had his tongue pressed inside him he was clawing at the sheets to stay still, messing up the bed and whimpering. "Master, gonna come." He gasped.

Castiel pulled back. "No, you aren't little boy. Not till I tell you you can." He reached for the lube and poured some on two fingers. Then pushed both into Dean's loosened ass. He made sure not to hit his prostate. He just wanted to stretch him enough to take his cock.

Dean growled in annoyance, his cock certainly must be purple from need at this point, and he pushed back against the fingers, circling his hips to try and get him to hit his prostate

Cas slapped Dean's ass hard. "Stay still boy and take what I give you."

Dean yelped at the sting and settled down a little, grinding his teeth in impatience. "You're a slow ass prepper, master." He snipped

"Have you actually seen my cock yet Dean? If you have then you would know why I’m trying to be as thorough as possible. But since you seem to think you are good, I will just fuck you now." Cas said as he removed his fingers and grabbed a condom to roll on himself. Dean was in for a rude awakening.

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, muttering about an over inflated ego as he wiggled, still waiting for Cas to sink himself inside.

Cas climbed between Dean's legs and guided his cock to his entrance. He pushed and felt the head of his cock breach Dean's tight hole.

Dean grunted in surprise, feeling his hole stretch painfully and giving a small whimper. There was just enough lube that he was able to push in but it kept coming and Dean groaned, feeling it deep in his belly.

Castiel could tell that Dean wasn't expecting how big he was. But his bratty little sub kind of deserved it. And he had a safe word if he needed. So, he gently kept pushing his 10-inch-long, and thick cock inside of Dean. His tight hole was really squeezing his cock beautifully and he had a feeling he wouldn't last long once he started really fucking Dean.

Dean gave a grunt as Cas finally shoved the last two inches in, panting with the effort and feeling like his hole would never close again after this. He took a few deep breaths and nodded, "Move sir, please."

Cas slowly pulled out till only the tip of his cock was left inside Dean and then thrust his cock back inside him hard and fast. He repeated this move again, hoping the hear lovely noises coming from Dean as he was stretched around his cock.

"Oh fuck." Dean moaned, grunting and whimpering at each thrust in, making the prettiest noises as Cas fucked him hard.

"You look so good stretched around my cock love." Cas grunted as he fucked his cock in Dean's ass hard. He laid his body completely over Dean's as he grabbed his wrists and held them together above his head on the pillow. He was fucking Dean harder and harder. His ass felt so good on Cas' cock.

"Oh God, please, fuck, yes..." Dean couldn’t do it anymore. One good thrust in hit his prostate hard and he came messily all over the bedsheets, ass clenching around Cas hard, Dean giving a sobbing whimper.

As soon as Cas felt Dean coming and clenching around him, he couldn't hold back. Three more thrusts and he came in the condom deep inside Dean's ass. He gently pulled out and tossed the condom to the side and pulled Dean into his arms to lay on his chest.

Dean could feel his ass gape, grunting in pleasurable pain as he was pulled against Castiel’s chest, snuggling in and flopping on top of him limply.

Cas kissed the top of Dean's head as he settled on his chest. "Are you ok Dean?" He asked. He knew he had been a little rough but he hoped he didn't scare Dean off. He hoped this thing between them could grow. He already had feelings for this young little brat.

"Mhm. Better than okay. I came without permission though." Dean kissed Castiel’s chest gently, pressing their bodies together sticky and happy.

Cas chuckled lightly. He was so into what they were doing that he completely forgot he even told Dean he needed permission to come. "It's alright love. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself." He replied as he tightened his arm around his boy.

Dean smiled, nuzzling Castiel’s skin, shutting his eyes. He was exhausted, sore, and floating a little with the aftereffects.

Cas felt Dean slowly drift off to sleep and smiled. He felt himself drifting as well. He could only hope that when they woke up from their morning nap, Dean would still be here and they could really make something of this. Only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up still curled up around Cas and he smiled hugely, burying his face in his skin and inhaling. Castiel was more than he could ever have imagined when he was painting graffiti to get his attention.

  
Castiel woke up slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he had a warm body in his arms. He slowly opened his eyes to see Dean awake, and looking at him. "Hey love" he said smiling.

  
"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled, leaning up and tilting Castiel’s head down so he could kiss him sweetly. He hadn't budged the two hours they'd slept.  
Cas eagerly kissed Dean back. He felt happy for once in his life. He definitely hadn't expected this bratty little twink he had been pursuing as a cop to suddenly carve his way into his heart.

  
"We really should shower." Dean murmured, "And I can wash the bedspread for you since I messed it up."

"A shower is a good idea. But I will not make you wash the bedspread. It was my fault after all that you messed it up" Cas said, smirking at Dean.  
Dean chuckled, "Never again will I complain about prep. You're huge. When blowjobs happen, I don’t know what I'll do." He shifted and sat up, their skin sticking together slightly.

"I'm sure with some practice you could take me between those pretty lips of yours"

Dean swallowed hard and flushed. "I'd love to try it. Practice makes perfect you know." He bent to kiss Cas again, adding tongue.

Fuck, Dean could really kiss. Cas could kiss him forever. He really hoped he could. He'd never wanted someone the way he wanted Dean. And now he started panicking that maybe Dean was just playing with him this whole time just to get him into bed. He couldn't handle it if Dean disappeared after this.

"Hey. You just got all tense. Are you okay?" Dean pulled back to look at him, worry written all over his face.

"Just thinking. I’m fine, don’t worry." Cas said as plastered a fake smile on his face, hoping Dean would buy it.

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "You're a terrible liar. Guess that would make a good cop." He flopped back down and sighed, "Well you don’t have to tell me now, but maybe if I'm good, later you will.

Well, guess he didn't buy it. "It’s nothing. It's just... I'm still having a hard time believing you really want me. That it wasn't just a one-time thing for sex. I still think I'm too old for someone as young and pretty as you." Cas admitted truthfully.

"Dude, I stole peanut butter for you." Dean rolled to face him, trailing fingers down the muscles of Castiel’s abdomen. "Besides, after that? There’s no way I wouldn't come back."

Cas chuckled. "So, you enjoyed the sex then? I wasn't too rough?"

"I want you to be rougher, Master." Dean murmured seductively, "Make it so I can’t even walk, or fuck my throat until I can’t talk." His fingers danced lower, circling Castiel’s cock.

"You will be the death of me Dean" Cas laughed as he swatted Dean's hand away from his cock. "I would love to fuck you again, but, unlike you, there is no way I could get it up again this fast."

"Yes sir." Dean purred, "Shall I just lie here? Put on a show? Or I can make brunch." He ran his hand over castiels chest, teasing.

"My bratty little sub. How about we go take a shower before we start sticking together." Cas said as he kissed Dean's forehead.

Dean smiled, "I can get on board with that." He slid from the bed, stretching his slender body and sighing happily. "Lead the way, sir."

Cas stood up from the bed and grabbed Dean's hand to lead him to the bathroom. He got the water set to the right temperature and pulled Dean into the shower with him.

Dean laughed as the water angle hit him straight in the face. "Well, you are taller than me." He grinned and moved to the side

Cas turned him around and pulled Dean against him, Dean's back to his chest. "Well the height difference does make you fit perfectly against me"

Dean purred, wriggling against Castiel’s front, rubbing his ass against him. "You're right, I absolutely love this height difference.

Cas felt his cock start filling out. "Fuck baby, I don't know what you are doing to me, but I haven't gotten this hard again this fast in years." Cas said as he grinded his cock against Dean's ass.

Dean moaned as he felt Cas start to harden. "You want me? All I do is mouth off. Maybe you should shut me up." Dean gave him a huge smirk, running his tongue over his lip.

"Oh, ill shut you up all right little boy. Get on your knees for me. Might as well start practicing." Cas said.

"Here in the shower? What if I get water in my eyes?" Dean pretended to pout, head tilting.

"It'll just mix perfectly with the tears you will cry as you are choking on my big cock." He purred as he ran his thumb over Dean's perfect lips.

Dean grinned, smirking as he kneeled. "Promises promises..." he opened his mouth a little a lapped Castiel’s tip.

"Good boy" Cas said as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair before he tightened his grip and pulled Dean's head back. "But I never told you to start. Are you supposed to do things without me permission?"

Dean gasped with the yank, blinking at him. "No sir, but it was right there and I couldn’t resist. " he gave Cas a pout.

"I guess I will have to teach you patience as well. Now be a good boy and open your mouth as wide as you can so I can feed my cock past those pretty lips of yours."

Dean licked his plump lips before opening his mouth, hands behind his back, waiting patiently.

Cas held his grip on Dean's hair as he slipped the head of his cock into Dean's mouth. His lips had to stretch obscenely to accommodate his girth. His little brat looked so sexy on his knees for him.

Dean was no stranger to sucking cock but Cas was by far the biggest and longest he had ever tried to take, and he felt even his tongue pressed down as the thick cock filled his mouth. He didn’t move though, just sat with the tip in, no matter how much dean sucked, so he bit down gently with a glare.

"Get. Up. Now." Cas bellowed as he pulled his cock out of Dean's mouth. He was not pleased at the moment. The little shit couldn't even listen for two minutes and fucking bit down on his cock.

Dean stood, looking innocently at him, "What's the matter, master?"

"Don't you try that little innocent act on me right now. You know what you did wrong. I guess you really like punishments huh? You didn't get spanked enough earlier?"

"Just wanted to suck your cock and you wouldn't even let me do that, so I had to get your attention." Dean snipped back.

"I was trying to get you used to the size Dean, because you said yourself you would have trouble. But no, you had to be impatient again like you were when I was trying to prep you. I thought you had learned your lesson." Cas said tersely as he shut the water off.

"You weren’t even moving!" Dean crossed his arms. "You can’t train my throat unless you make me take it.

"Dean! My cock barely even fits in your mouth! And I just told you two minutes before that that I was going to teach you patience, and yet you didn't listen!" Cas was so frustrated. "And why on earth would you think biting my dick would be a good idea?!"

Dean frowned, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry, master. It won’t happen again. I just wanted more."

Cas didn't say a word as he dried off and went to the bedroom. He put on a pair of briefs and sat on his bed waiting for Dean to join him.

Dean dried off and went to follow him, looking at him sadly. "I really am sorry.”

Cas sighed. "Come here Dean." He said. When Dean came to the bed, Cas pulled him down so that Dean was laying on the bed with his head on Cas' lap. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "Dean, have you ever actually been with a Dom?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged, "Only ones that paid." He looked embarrassed, "Sometimes I just needed the extra cash." He relaxed slowly under the gentle touches, having expected the opposite.

"You sold your body for money?" Cas yelled incredulously.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have mentioned that. I'm clean, I have paperwork to prove it." Dean sat up, suddenly frightened he’d be kicked out.

Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him back to lay on his lap. "No, Dean that's not it, love. I’m just so sorry you had to do that. No-one should ever have to do that." Cas said sadly as he continued running his hands through Dean's hair. He could tell it calmed the young man.

Dean remained tense a few more minutes before slowly relaxing. "So, why’re you asking then?

" Why am I asking that you sold your body? Or if you've ever been with a Dom?" Cas asked to clarify.

"If I've ever been with a dom. Are you not happy with me?" Dean looked up at him with big green eyes.

"That's not it, Dean. I think maybe we just jumped the gun a little love." Cas tried to reassure Dean.

Dean's gaze turned into a confused and wary look. "You're kicking me out, aren’t you?”

"No, no, no Dean. I’m not kicking you out." He said as he pulled Dean up into his arms. "What I’m trying to say is, we should have had a serious conversation before we jumped into sex. A Dom and Sub relationship is more complicated than a vanilla one. That's why I wanted to know if you have ever actually been with a Dom and have any understanding of the dynamic."

Dean considered this for a second before giving a short nod. "Alright. Talk then.”

"Before we just jumped into sex, we should have had a serious conversation about boundaries, limits, and expectations. That was irresponsible on my part and for that I apologize." Cas replied.

Dean laid his head back into Castiel’s lap and looked up at him. "My limits are scat and illegal shit. My expectation is to be used like the brat I am. I don’t have any limits. I want to be pushed, forced. Is that what you needed?" Dean snapped back at him.

"Is that how your paid customers treated you? They just used you? What about aftercare?" Cas asked, a little taken aback. He didn't just want to use Dean for his body. Sure, he loved a bratty sub, but he loved when they behaved too and he got to reward them. Aftercare was one of his favorite parts.

"What the hell is that?" Dean was glaring impatiently now. "What else do you even need to know?"

"Dean love, please calm down. If we don't have a rational calm conversation about this, it's not going to work. And I really want this to work, and I thought you did too." Cas tried to calm Dean down. He was pretty sure now that Dean's idea of being with a Dom was not a healthy one. And that would not do.

Dean took a deep breath and concentrated on the gentle hands in his hair. He hadn't had touches like this ever since he could remember. "I do want this to work. But you're confusing me. Everything you're doing is new and weird.”

"Dean, a Dom/Sub relationship is about give and take. And it’s about trust. You trust me to take care of you and in turn, I trust you to be truthful to me about what you need and what your limits are. I’m not here to just take pleasure from you. I want to give you pleasure too. I don't want to just use you. I also expect you to try to behave like a good boy. If you do you will be rewarded. However, I know you are a little brat so I expect punishment to come into play frequently. " Cas explained.

"I was telling the truth. I like being used, to be pushed past what I'm used to." Dean sighed. "But I understand what you're saying. And obviously I did something really wrong.”

"If you do like it rough, we can definitely explore that together. I have no problems pushing your limits if that's what you want. And I do love a sub who’s a little bratty. That's one of the things that attracted me to you. But I also love being able to praise and reward a sub when they try to be good for me. And aftercare is one of my favorite things." Cas said, still running his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean shut his eyes, totally relaxed from the gentle strokes. "I understand now. I'm sorry I didn’t think about all this before. I've never even been asked about aftercare."

"That's truly a shame love. You deserve to be taken care of and pampered. Especially after an intense scene." Cas replied sadly. It Dean deserved to be doted on and it was a shame that no one did that for him before.

"Can we try again?" Dean asked softly, "maybe after brunch?"

"Of course, Dean." Cas smiled. He was happy Dean seemed to be open to truly trying this. It killed him that Dean never had anyone take care of him.

"Why don’t we get dressed and I’ll take you out to the Diner up the road for brunch. And then if you don't have any plans today, we can explore this a bit more." Cas suggested.

"I scheduled this day to see you, so I'm free. Didn’t exactly expect all this aftercare talk but...it’s nice." Dean sat up and pulled on his panties and pants, tugging his short over his head and slipping on shoes as Cas got ready as well.

"Yeah well I didn't expect to get my dick bit, but here we are." Cas joked as he got dressed and grabbed his wallet and his keys and headed towards the door.

Dean snorted, "Alright, gotta admit you got the bad end of the deal." He followed Cas into his car and buckled in.

"Yeah. You're still lucky I didn't punish you for that you little shit." Cas laughed as he pulled out of his driveway and headed towards the Diner.

"Maybe later." Dean smirked, but he gave a cheerful little wink to temper it.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas just laughed. He knew he was going to have his hands full with Dean. And he looked forward to it. They pulled into the Diner parking lot and went inside and got a table.

Dean ordered a huge stack of pancakes and coffee, digging in when it arrived and humming happily. "This is fantastic!” 

Of course, Dean talked with his mouthful Cas thought as he chuckled. "I'm glad you like it Dean. You deserve good things."

Dean swallowed and looked at him curiously, "You're so strange. Nobody’s ever said stuff like this to me in my entire life.”

"What do you mean? No-one has ever complimented or praised you in your life before?" Cas asked sadly.

"Not like you do." Dean mumbled, stuffing another bite of pancake in his mouth.

"It’s a compliment. I've been with...a lot of Doms, and none of them have been like you. This whole aftercare thing...even the prep. I'm not used to this." Dean finished his food and started on his coffee.

"Oh Dean. If you haven't experienced prep or aftercare, then you have been with shitty Doms." Cas was mad and sad for Dean at the same time. He resolved to make sure Dean experienced the best parts of a Dom/Sub relationship.

Dean sat back after he finished, looking up at Cas, and curling a foot around Castiel’s ankle teasingly.

"Are you ready to come back to my place Dean? I want to show you what you have been missing" Cas said.

Dean grinned, licking a drop of syrup off of his lips seductively. "I've been waiting for you to ask.”

Castiel went up to pay the bill and turned around to Dean. "Get in the car you little minx" he said, amused at his little boy's behavior.

Dean scampered off to the car, laughing, climbing in the passenger’s seat and propping his feet on the dashboard.

Cas climbed into the driver seat of his car. He looked over at Dean and saw how free he looked. It made him happy. He hoped he could make Dean happy for a long time. He drove off from the Diner and towards his house. He was thinking of the exact scene he had planned for Dean once they got there. He only hoped Dean liked it.

Dean ran eagerly into the house, practically vibrating with excitement as he looked at Cas, waiting for instructions

Once Cas got them inside the house he looked towards Dean. " Dean, do you trust me right now?" Cas asked.

"Yes, Cas. I trust you." Dean said truthfully, looking up at him.

"Good boy." Cas said as he stroked Dean's face. " I want you to go into my room and stand next to my bed. Do not undress yet."

Dean tilted his face into the gentle touch with a smile and walked over to the other room, standing at attention with his hands behind his back and head dipped

Cas walked into his bedroom and saw Dean standing perfectly. He was very pleased. He walked up to Dean and tilted his chin to look him in the eye. "I know you like to be a brat. But right now, I would really like it if you can be a good boy. Can you be a good boy for me Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean licked his lips and nodded, "Yes sir. I can be a good boy." He wanted to throw himself at Cas, demand more, but he could hold on, be good and do what Cas wanted.

"I love when my boy is good. I’m going to undress you now and I want you to stay still." Cas said. And he slowly started taking off Dean's clothes. He pulled his shirt off and Dean lifted his arms so he could. Then he began undoing his jeans buttons and zippers as he peeled Dean's jeans off of him. He made sure his shoes and socks were off and then finished with pulling Dean's underwear off. He was very impressed that Dean managed to stay still the entire time he undressed him.

Dean's dick was already taking an interest despite not even being touched, half hard as he swallowed hard and waited for Cas to tell him what to do, hands clenching behind his back to resist touching himself.

"Are you ok with light bondage and blindfolds love?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Yes sir, please!" Dean responded breathlessly, trembling as he tried not to move.

"Good love. I want you to lay down on my bed on your back." Cas demanded.

Dean quickly obeyed, scrambling onto the bed and waiting on his bed for further instruction, finding himself wanting to be really good for Castiel.

Cas walked up to the edge of the left side of the bed. He had rope and cuffs hidden on both sides. He cuffed Dean's left hand in his leather cuffs. Then went around his right side and cuffed Dean's right arm. Then he slipped a blind fold around Dean's head. "Give me your color love."

"Green, sir." Dean took a deep breath, eager nerves fluttering in his belly. He tugged one lightly just to see the give and a shiver ran down his spine when it didn’t give.

Cas slowly undressed himself. And then he climbed on top of Dean. He made his way up Dean's body and kissed him. He knew how amazing Dean's kisses were.

Dean whimpered softly and kissed back, tongue curling into Castiel’s mouth and groaning as he reached for Cas but couldn’t touch him.

Cas slowly kissed down Dean's body. He stopped at his nipples and licked and sucked on them before moving down and sucking hickeys on his body.

Dean arched at the sucks to his sensitive nipples, hardening under Castiels tongue, more sensitive than most men. He shivered every time a hickey was sucked on and his cock was definitely rock hard against his belly.

Castiel was very pleased at how sensitive Dean was. But he continued down his body towards Dean's cock. And once he reached it, he swallowed his cock like an expert.

Dean made a strangled noise, hips twitching but holding as still as possible. "Fuck, master, please...it feels so good.” Dean cried out.

Cas kept sucking Dean's cock. But he stopped for a second "Dean you better tell me when you are close." He said sternly.

Dean nodded breathlessly, wiggling a little, whimpering quietly as Castiel’s mouth closed around his cock again. Cas continued sucking his cock. Dean better hope he could take it.

Dean whimpered, soon feeling that tightening and heat that made him cry out, "Sir, gonna come!”

Cas pulled off Dean's cock right before he was about to come. He was delighted to watch his boy thrash around when he stopped right before he could finish.

Dean grunted and his hips rocked, desperate to find his mouth again so he could come. "Sir, please." He groaned long and low.

Cas chuckled. "Patience Dean. We are only getting started. I’m going to explore every inch of your body before you get to come." Cas leered.

Dean whimpered but obediently settled his hips back on the bed, trembling slightly.  
"That's my good boy. If you can be good the whole time, I promise, when I do let you come, it will all be worth it." Cas said as he started running his hands up and down Dean's bowed legs.

Dean shivered, biting his plump bottom lip and goosebumps rising on his legs, cock twitching. "Please..." he whimpered

"Please what?" Cas asked smirking.

"Please touch me, sir." Dean's hands rattled the cuffs for a minute, dying to stroke himself.

"I am touching you Dean" Cas smirked as he ran his hands up Dean's thighs and up to his narrow waist.

Dean gasped softly as he came oh so close to touching where he wanted him. "Need to come. Please." His cock was red and twitching against his belly, leaking a puddle of precome. 

"My needy little boy." Cas grabbed both of Dean's thighs and spread them apart to get a view of his beautiful ass. He leaned down close to Dean's hole and blew a breath of cool air against Dean's entrance.

Dean whimpered, his hole fluttering, still slightly open from taking Castiel’s large girth earlier. "Yes sir, such a slut for you. Need you."

Cas gripped Dean's cheeks and spread them apart. He dove in and buried his tongue in his beautiful boy's ass.

Dean cried out, unable to see it coming since he was blindfolded, thighs trembling as Castiel’s tongue fucked into him.

Cas pushed Dean's legs up to his chest and buried his face even deeper in Dean. The sounds that his boy was making spurred him on. Cas ate him out with fervor.

"Master, gonna come, gonna come!" Dean writhed, chest heaving with heavy breaths, chains on the cuffs rattling.

Cas immediately pulled back before his boy could come and gripped Dean's cock at the base to stop him from coming.

Dean grunted, his orgasm painfully cut off, hips jerking. "Fuuuuuckkkk." He groaned, head flopping back down on the pillow.

Cas climbed up Dean's body and kissed him, trying to calm him down. He knew Dean was getting frustrated. A few tears had leaked past his blindfold. "Relax love, I promise you can come soon. Can you be my good boy a little longer?" He asked gently.

Dean nodded, still breathing hard and lips a little damp from all the moaning and kissing. "I can do this. Please, master."

"Such a good boy Dean. You are doing so well. I’m so proud of my beautiful sub" Cas cooed as he kissed Dean's forehead.

Dean smiled, chest still heaving for breath but seeming a little more calmed down. "Thank you, sir.

He reached for the bottle of lube of his dresser and drizzled some on his fingers. He reached between Dean's parted legs and pressed two fingers into his sub's hole. It was already pretty loose. Cas knew it wouldn't take much more to get Dean ready to take his cock.”

Once Cas was satisfied that Dean was ready, he slipped a condom on and guided his cock to his boy's entrance. He slowly pushed in, letting Dean get used to the stretch as he went.

Dean gasped, realizing what was coming and having to force himself to stay still, occasionally moaning and his hole loosening easily for Castiel.

Dean slowly exhaled as he pushed into his body. Cas had prepped him a little more than he would usually like, but he was still big and Dean could feel him up in what felt like his stomach.

Once Cas bottomed out, he stilled for a few seconds before he pulled out slowly and thrust his cock back in hard. He repeated that over and over as he set a slow but hard pace.

Dean tilted his hips up, trying to get Cas to hit where he wanted him to touch. "Faster, master, please." He groaned, frustrated with the slow pace and tears jerked from his eyes with every slam in.

Cas lifted Dean's legs up and put them over his shoulders. The new angle allowed him to hit Dean's prostate dead on. He could tell when he thrust in and Dean screamed. He hit that spot over and over and slowly increased his speed. "Are you going to come on my cock like a good boy?" He asked as he pounded into Dean.

"Please, can I?" Dean sobbed with another slam to his prostate, thighs tightening and back arching up, fighting it as hard as he could.

"You have permission to come now Dean" he replied as he continued to fuck Dean hard and fast now. He felt the beginnings of his own orgasm building.

Dean groaned in relief, two more thrusts into his prostate and he screamed as he came, sobbing in relief and cock spilling between them, smearing over his belly. Relieved tears flooded his eyes; his whole body aching from the the relief of the tension, jerking now with each very over sensitive thrust into his prostate, whining.

Cas watched Dean explode and saw the tears soaking his blindfold. Two more thrusts and he was coming. Breathing hard, he pulled out and tossed the condom. He grabbed tissues from the nightstand and wiped Dean's release from his body. He reached up and undid the restraints on Dean's wrists and removed the blindfold. He then settled himself next to Dean and pulled him into his arms. "Such a good boy Dean. I’m so proud of you." He said as he kissed the top of Dean's head.

Dean buried his damp face into Castiel’s chest, damp with sweat and tears, and his chest heaved as he caught his breath, reaching back to feel how open he was, and giving a soft moan when he felt his hole gaping.

Cas rubbed his hands up and down Dean's back as his boy calmed down.   
"How are you feeling Love?"

"Good. Great. A little dizzy, floaty." Dean murmured, pulling back to blink pretty green eyes at Castiel with a little smile.

"Good. I'm guessing you were in subspace a little. I’m going to go run a bath for us and then I’ll be back for you. Will you be ok for a minute by yourself" Cas asked.

"Yes. But after I have some questions." Dean gave a nod and let Castiel slide away, snuggling into the pillow.

Cas hurried to the bathroom and ran the water. He added some oil and bath salts. He quickly went back to the bedroom and picked Dean up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom where he gently set him down in the water and then climbed in and settled behind him, pulling Dean's back against his chest.

Dean happily snuggled into his chest, swirling fingers in the water. "I've never been in a bath this nice." He tilted his head back to rest on Castiel’s shoulder.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and kissed his cheek. "So, what questions do you have my love?"

"In the future...I don’t want that much prep. I like when it stretches, when it has to be forced in a little. Is that okay?" Dean sounded embarrassed to be asking, averting his eyes.  
" Of course, Dean. I want you always to be honest with me about what you like and don't like. Its ok to not like something I do, Love." Cas replied honestly. "Is there anything else about what we just did that you didn't like?"

"I was wondering...why you always wear a condom. I like having it feel like my belly is full of my master’s come." Dean rested his hand on his belly as if imagining it. "I think yours would go so deep.”

"If going without a condom is something you would like we can definitely discuss that. You said you are clean right? And that you've been tested?"

"Yes. I have the current paperwork. I'll bring it to show you." Dean nuzzled Castiel’s neck, giving a playful little nip."I do love the hickies though. I like to be marked.”

Cas chuckled. Dean could really be adorable. "Good to know. I am clean as well. So, going forward I'll make sure I come deep inside that belly of yours" he said as he rubbed Dean's flat stomach.

Dean gave a soft little moan, nosing along Castiel’s stubble. "I want to take it in my mouth next time. Maybe a ring gag just in case?" There was a playful, smirk like tone in his voice.

"You will be the death of me." Cas chuckled. "Did you enjoy what we did before though?" He asked. He was worried that maybe Dean didn't like it.

Dean snuggled into Castiel’s chest, leaning up to plant a long, sensual kiss on his lips. "I've never had anything like that, or like this. I love it. Thank you, Cas."

"Good I'm glad. You were so beautiful when you whimpered and moaned. And when you thrashed around. And especially when you cried. So beautiful" he said as he kissed Dean again.

Dean smiled, sliding onto his lap, kissing him and curling his tongue along Castiel’s, sucking his bottom lip. "Wait until you see me crying choking on your cock." He whispered in that bratty little voice.

"Ah there's my little brat" Cas laughed as he wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him hard. "I am very proud of you though for not being a brat during our little scene before."

"You asked me not to. It was hard, but I can be good when asked." Dean tucked himself under Castiel’s chin. "I'm assuming you have work tomorrow?”

"I could tell it was hard for you. That's why I’m proud of you. And yes, unfortunately I do have work tomorrow." He said regretfully.  
"I could always steal a jar of jam to get your time." Dean chuckled against Castiel’s skin. "You could fuck me against your patrol car as punishment.”

"Dear lord, please promise me you will not actually do that. Please don’t try to give me any more headaches you little brat." He groaned.

"No promises." Dean smirked. "What time will you be home?"

"I should be home by 6. And if you PROMISE to be a good boy and not terrorize me while I’m working, I will cook you dinner, and let you suck me cock tomorrow night if you would like to come over"

"I suppose I can be convinced by that." Dean's fingers ran up and down his chest. "Now let's get clean.   
]


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok my lovely readers. This is my first real multi-chapter fic that I'm posting on a regular basis. And I'm extremely excited about that. This will be a fic and then a sequel after. This entire Fic is from RP with my amazing Girl who I have listed as my co-creator. And the first part of this fic is completely finished in RP. I just have to tweak it all to actually post it in chapters. But it's all already written so just basic editing at this point. 
> 
> I would appreciate any comments you readers have though. And I totally welcome all constructive criticism. If you think I need to edit stuff or just have any kind of con-crit, I totally welcome it. And would appreciate it. I'm looking to become a better writer so any type of feedback is welcome. And thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, in case you haven't noticed, this is a heavy smut fic with plot. There is a lot of kinks involved. 
> 
> *****************************************************************

Cas had his keys out and was putting them in the door when Dean appeared behind him on the steps, holding a large ring gag in one hand, and a jar of strawberry jam in the other, smirking.

"Fuck Dean, you were serious about that?" Cas asked as he felt himself harden a little.

"What, about strawberry jam? I love it on toast. And yes, I bought it. Legally." Dean pushed past him into the house, chuckling.

"Well I was talking about the less innocent item you are holding, but good to know you didn't steal anything you little thief." Cas laughed as he followed Dean into the house.

"I promised I wouldn't and you promised me cock." Dean turned to him, setting the jar on the counter and setting the ring gag in Castiel’s hand.

"I also promised I would cook you dinner. I was planning on making burgers. And I have a pie in the fridge if you would like some after." Cas said as he made his way to the fridge to pull out the stuff he needed.

Dean debated this in his head but it only took a minute. Burgers and pie were his Achilles’ heel. "Guess I should have grabbed ketchup instead of jam.” He retorted.

Cas threw his head back and laughed. "You really are adorable." He said fondly as he began making dinner. He put the burgers in a pan to cook and got a soda out for both of them and handed one to Dean.

Dean unscrewed the top and leaned against the counter near Cas, his jeans sagging a little and revealing the sides of a silky red thong when he stretched.

Cas stopped what he was doing when he saw the red of Dean's panties. He ran his finger over the edge "Do you always wear underwear like this Dean?" He asked curiously.

Dean smiled, leaning back so he could touch better. "Yeah. I like the way they look and feel better." He grabbed Castiel’s hand and rubbed it over his erection, "and they're very stretchy.”

"Mmm, that they are. And you look sexy as hell in them too." Cas said as he leaned in close to Dean's ear." I would love nothing more than to bend you over this counter and fuck you while you are wearing them." He said as he nibbled on Dean's ear. He felt Dean shiver "However, that will have to wait till after dinner" he said as he backed off and went to flip the burgers.

"Jerk wad, you can’t just do that and leave me hanging." Dean whined, but he didn’t make any move to make Cas do anything. He didn’t want to risk not getting use out of that ring gag later.

"Now Dean, it really isn't very polite to call me names. Especially when I’m cooking for you." Cas said with a smirk.

Dean opened his mouth to argue but reluctantly shut it again, frowning as he went about setting up toppings instead.

"Don't worry Dean. Once we finish eating, I fully plan to fuck that pretty mouth of yours." He said as he leaned in and kissed Dean.

Dean whimpered into the kiss, licking his lips when Cas pulled away. He had never resented dinner so badly in his entire life.

Cas finished cooking and made a plate for each of them and they sat down to eat. Dean started eating faster than any human should, and Cas didn't know if it was because he was being impatient or if he just generally ate like that. Neither would surprise him.

Dean was done almost as soon as he started, swallowing his last bite and sitting back with a sigh. "You make a mean burger." His smirk returned, "But I bet your come will taste even better.”

Cas laughed. "Is there ever a time you aren't horny?" He asked playfully.

"Yes. I can get fucked out as much as the next guy. It just takes a lot more." Dean sipped his soda. "That's probably why guys liked hiring me. My paperwork is in my pocket, by the way.”

“Good. Mine is in the bedroom. I can't wait to feel you around my bare cock." Cas said as he finished his last bite of dinner.

Dean smiled, a thrill shooting down his spine as he looked up at him. "Are you done now?”

"Yes, I'm done now you brat." Cas chuckled. " Now, I want you to go into my bedroom and strip. Get down on your knees, and wait patiently for me while I clean up from dinner."

Dean scampered to the bedroom and undressed everything except his red thong riding high up in his ass. He sank to his knees; wrists crossed behind his back and dipped his head in the perfect submissive pose.

Cas finished in the kitchen and made his way to the bedroom. He was very pleased to see Dean in the exact position he wanted.

"Good boy. I'm going to give you a choice now since you are behaving so well. I know you want me cock in your mouth. I can either put this ring gag on you and fuck your face, but you have to remain still and take what I give you. Or, I could let you suck my cock how you want with no restrictions and you can do it exactly how you want and even touch me while you do it. Which one do you want my love?" He asked as he carded his fingers through Dean's hair.

"I want the ring gag sir. I want my mouth held open while you come into my stomach, so far down I don’t even swallow." Dean smirked, "besides, we agreed teeth were bad, right?” He said with a wink.

"Mmhmm that we did" Cas smirked. "I'm going to put this ring gag on you and stretch your pretty cocksucking lips wide so I can fuck your beautiful mouth. But since you won’t be able to talk, I want you to put your hands on my thighs. If you need to safe word at any point, tap my leg three times and everything stops." Is that agreeable to you boy?”

"Yes master." Dean licked his lips, "But even if I gag, go further. I want you to really fuck me until I can’t talk." Dean held his mouth open waiting for the ring gag, curling his tongue in a filthy manner.

" Since I know now that you like it rough, I will not be gentle. And I will not stop unless you safe word. Do I make myself clear?" He asked as he tugged Dean's hair back sharply to look him in the eye.

Dean made a surprised noise at the sharp yank, looking at him with wide green eyes, but all it did was make him chuckle. "I don’t think you can fuck my throat hard enough to satisfy me. Guess we'll see."

"Oh boy." Cas chuckled. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into." He grabbed the ring gag and put it in Dean's mouth and secured the straps around his head. He was pleased that Dean put his hands where he told him. Dean's lips looked sinful stretched wide. Cas unzipped his slacks and pulled his cock out. He stroked it a couple of times to get it fully hard. He placed his hard cock in between Dean's lips and slowly slipped his cock into Dean's mouth. He got about halfway before he hit the beginning of his sub's throat.

Dean coughed, not quite a gag or choke yet, since it wasn't far back enough, and cocked an eyebrow at his master challengingly, waiting for his next move. His master was still in pants which meant he couldn’t go down to the hilt, but he had a good length and width regardless. Dean shifted impatiently.

Cas watched for a reaction from his sub. Pleased by what he saw, he pushed his pants down further and pulled his cock back a little, before shoving it deeper and hitting Dean in the back of his mouth where his throat began. He did this a few more times before he slowly fed more of his cock into Dean and felt it slide down his throat slightly. He planned on being rough but he wanted to test the waters a little before he started really fucking Dean's throat.

Dean coughed and gave one small gag at the first time down his throat but otherwise took it like a pro, giving Cas a bored look and rolling his eyes.

Cas fucked Dean's throat a few more times before he felt himself cuming. And Dean swallowed every drop. His boy did so good so as he pulled out and took off the ring gag; he planned on getting his boy off. But when he looked down, it appeared that wouldn't be necessary.  
"Dean, did you come without permission?" He asked in his best Dom voice.

Dean blinked at him, eyes glazed over and tears spilled down his cheeks, drool smeared on his chin and chest and the floor. "Yes, master. Couldn’t help it." He was cheeky even when he had basically no voice, hoarse.

Cas would have maybe overlooked his sub's indiscretion. But of course, he had to be bratty about it. "You do realize I will have to punish you know boy, right?" He asked.

Dean swallowed, his throat amazingly sore and raw, just the way he liked it. He was completely in subspace, willing to do whatever master wanted. "Yes master. Do it rough." He smirked.

Cas grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled him up to his feet as he dragged him to the bed and threw him on the bed. "Get on your knees with your face on the pillow" Cas growled as he walked to his closet to get what he needed.

Dean grunted, but scrambled to obey, presenting his ass like he was being inspected, even reaching back to hold his cheeks open so his hole was on display, still red from the day before.

When Cas walked back to his bed, he was shocked to find Dean in the position he was. He didn't tell him to hold his cheeks open, but that's exactly what he had been planning on telling him to do. A part of his heart warmed up thinking that Dean was absolutely perfect for him. He settled himself behind Dean and ran his finger down Dean's crack. "Have you ever been hit with a riding crop Dean? " He asked as he dragged said crop between Dean's cheeks.

"Yes sir." Dean rasped, hole fluttering at the feel of the leather, wanting desperately to be filled but not knowing how that would happen since Cas just came.

"Dean, I plan on spanking you 10 hits directly on your hole with this crop. Can you handle that?"

"Only if I get something in my ass afterwards. Something huge." Dean taunted back, breathing hard.

"You really think you will be able to handle something in your ass after I hit your hole hard 10 times?" Cad asked chuckling.

"Fuck yes." Dean coughed out, spreading himself wider.

"You do realize that I just came down your throat? So, I might not be able to get hard again so soon since I am not 20 like you right?" He asked.

"Toy, a fucking cucumber, I don’t care." Dean chuckled, "a Toy might be bigger than you anyway.: He laughed.

"I mean, I could just fist you if you really want something big in your ass." Cas joked.

"Do it, oh fuck yes." Dean whispered, hole fluttering again at the thought. "Hit me then fist me.”

"Fuck" Cas whispered. He was only kind of joking. He had always fantasized about fisting a sub but no-one ever let him. He drew back his hand and let the crop hit Dean directly on his hole.

Dean yelped as loudly as his fucked voice let him, skin turning red.

Cas hit Dean's hole again and again. He loved watching Dean yelp and try to flinch away while still trying to take his punishment.

On the fourth and fifth hit, the tears Cas loved so much began trickling from Dean's eyes, his cock rock hard and swinging with the hits. Cas continued hitting Dean's hole with his crop till he got to 10. He loved watching Dean cry. He set the crop aside and rubbed Dean's cheeks. "Such a good boy love. Do you still want me to fist you? I'd understand if you are hurting too bad and we can just cuddle right now. It's up to you love."

"Fist me, master. Put your whole hand in me." Dean begged, hooking two fingers in himself and spreading his hole wide.

Cas slapped Dean's hands away. "Gladly my love." He said. He lubed up three of his fingers and pushed them in Dean's ass. Dean felt loose enough for it. He fucked him with his fingers until he was loose enough to push a 4th finger in. He felt some resistance but he pushed further until all four of his fingers were able to fuck into Dean's ass hard and fast.

“Fucking fist me already!” Dean growled, his hole red and sore and gaping around Castiel’s four fingers.

Cas loved how animalistic Dean got. He put his thumb in too and pushed into Dean's ass as hard as he could, till his whole hand slipped in and Dean's hole closed around his wrist.

Dean screamed a hoarse cry, tears running down his cheeks. That was just how he loved it, the fullness and the pushing in when his hole was still too small for it. His hole clenched around Castiel’s wrists and his insides were hot and slid around him.

Castiel was finally realizing that Dean loved his sex hard and fast. He knew he loved the slower sex they had previously, but he also loved it like this. He pulled his fist back a little and then punched his fist into Dean hard and and fast. He expected that it wouldn't take much for Dean to come since he was hitting his prostate almost every thrust of his hand.

Dean whimpered, body arching and cock leaking. "Please master, may I cum?” He begged.

"Cum whenever you can love." Cas replied as he continued to fuck his fist in Dean's ass. Dean cried out as he finally came with a brush of Castiel’s fingers, shuddering over and over, hole clenched tight around his wrist. Cas felt Dean cum and it felt amazing on his hand as Dean's hole tightened around his wrist. He slowly worked his hand out of Dean and laid down beside him and pulled Dean on top of his chest. "How do you feel love?" He asked.

Dean looked at him with glazed eyes and licked his lips, “Huh?" He blinked, resting his head on Castiel’s chest. "So good.” He slurred.

Cas could tell Dean was pretty deep in subspace. So, he pulled him closer and fell asleep with Dean on his chest. Dean snuggled close, slowly relaxing and passing out as he laid on top of Cas.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel had been dating Dean for about a month. He couldn't get enough of his perfect little sub. He knew it was soon but he could tell he was falling in love with the man. And Valentine’s Day was a week away. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. He'd really love to take Dean out for a lovely date, but he wasn't sure yet that his sub would appreciate it.

Dean was eating pasta, and watching Cas pick at his, when he finally set his fork down. "Okay, what is it?”

"Nothing Dean. I'm fine." Cas lied.

Dean stared at him, frowning as he tapped his fork on his plate. "You're picking at your favorite pasta and won’t look me in the eye.”

Of course, Dean had already learned his habits. It was both endearing as well as annoying. "Valentine's day is next week." Cas said as if that was enough explanation.

Dean arched an eyebrow, "Congratulations, you can read a calendar. Seriously, what are you trying to say?" Dean was beginning to smile a little as castiel blushed.

"Um...I was wondering..." Cas started before he chickened out and left to room and went to his bedroom. For a Dom, he could really be a chicken shit and he knew it.

Dean just shook his head and kept eating his spaghetti. He was aware of course of what was going on but he let Cas get there when he got there.

Cas knew he was being a coward. So, eventually he went back into the kitchen where Dean was still eating and sat next to him as he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Dean turned to look at him, setting his fork down, trying not to smirk.

"Would you like to be my valentine." Cas choked out.

Dean smiled. He really wanted to laugh at how adorable Cas could be, even as a full grown adult. But he held it back as he reached out to rest his hands on top of Castiel’s. "Of course, I will."

Cas smiled. "I would like to take you out to dinner then tomorrow night if you are amenable."

"I am very much amenable." Dean rolled his eyes at the language and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips, more sensually and lovingly than usually.

Cas kissed Dean back. "Thank you, Dean. I was worried you wouldn't want to come out with me." He confessed shyly.

"Why? Because you've never asked before?" Dean gave him a look as he took a bite of pasta.

"No. Because I wasn't sure if you are out yet. You talk about your Uncle Bobby and your brother Sam, but not once have you mentioned wanting me to meet them." Cas said quietly.

Dean paused, setting his fork down again. "I'm out. I just didn’t think you were interested. After all, I'm just a kid. Maybe you just like to play.” He replied coldy.

"Dean, you are not just a plaything to me. And I don't care that you are much younger. I thought I made that clear to you love."

Dean cleared his throat, "Well, what are your days off next week?”

"I'm off next Wednesday and Thursday. Why?" Cas answered confused. "Are you off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm good for tomorrow, but I want to set up dinner with my family next week." Dean paused, then smirked, "So you're working on actual valentine's day?”

Cas blushed. "Well yeah. I was hoping to take my boyfriend out for Valentine's day tomorrow. And of course, I’ll come for a family dinner. I'd love to meet your family, Dean."

Dean just smiled, leaning to kiss Cas. "So, boyfriends, hm?"

"Um...well yeah...I mean that's what I thought we were." Cas replied uncertain. "But if you don’t think we are there yet its fine."

"No, I love it." Dean chuckled, "You act like you've never dated before and its freaking adorable.: He laughed.

"Well, to be totally honest, I haven't dated before." Cas said. He was very insecure about that fact too.

Dean blinked at him a moment. "You’re serious? Cas, you're 35!” He exclaimed.

Cas felt humiliated now. He left his kitchen and walked to his bedroom and curled up on his bed hoping Dean would just leave.

Dean sighed and pushed his plate aside, stepping over to find Cas. "Cas, I wasn't judging you, I was just surprised.”

Cas looked up as Dean came into his room. "Why would you be surprised I've never Dated Dean? I'm weird as hell."

"How are you weird as hell?" Dean asked, genuinely confused.

"That's what every person I've ever slept with has said. Apparently, I talk and act weird." Cas replied bitterly.

"Because you're a Dom?" Dean looked bewildered, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Because I talk too formal sometimes. Because I can’t always read people. And I usually suck at social interactions." Cas replied, a few tears leaking through.

Dean looked very surprised to see tears, sitting down and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Well I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere.” He said sincerely.

Dean peeled off his clothes and plopped down next to Cas, snuggling into his arms.

Cas woke up the next morning and smiled when he saw Dean wrapped around him like an octopus. He loved waking up with his boyfriend in his arms. That still made him giddy to think of Dean as his boyfriend. He wasn't lying when he told Dean that he never dated before. His little sub was the first person who really understood him and didn't have a problem with his personality.

Dean grumbled as Cas shifted, blinking sleepily and clutching tighter. "What's time is it?" Dean mumbled into Castiel’s skin; he had work mid-morning.

"It's a little past 7am" Cas replied as he kissed the top of Dean's head. " I need to be at work by 8:30 so I have to start getting ready. Can I pick you up at 7 tonight for our date?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you have my address?" Dean slowly untangled himself and sat up, blinking sleepy green eyes and running a hand through his mussy hair.

“Um… No. Actually I don't. How do I not have your address yet Dean? We've been seeing each other for over a month now." Cas was kind of surprised he didn't know where Dean lived yet.

"Because we always meet here since you live alone." Dean said matter of factly as he stretched his slender body, spine arching.

"Does that bother you?" Cas asked curiously.

"Mm. A little, maybe, but we wouldn't be able to sleep over at my house. Hasn't really crossed my mind." Dean flopped back down with sigh.

"Why wouldn't we be able to sleep over at your house?" Cas asked.

Because Sam is there. I wouldn't want him to have to hear things, and we wouldn't be able to sleep naked or anything." Dean kissed him and then rolled off the bed, "You want omelets before you go?"

"How old is Sam?” Cas asked.

"He’s 4 years younger than me, so 16." Dean tugged on boxers and wandered into the kitchen of Castiel’s unit.

" So, he doesn't understand sex yet? Or he doesn't actually know that his brother is gay?" Cas asked snarkily.

Dean paused in the doorway, turning around, still wearing Castiel’s boxers. There was an expression on his face Castiel had never seen before. "Don’t you ever tell me that I've lied to you about my sexuality again. Ever. It's taken me a long time to come to grips with and talk to my family about after how I was raised. So, fuck you, and fuck you for thinking I'm lying." Dean threw the egg he was holding at castiel, snatching up his clothes and stomping out the door.

Cas ran after Dean and grabbed his arm to turn him back towards himself. "Dean, no love, that's not what I meant. And I’m sorry you thought that. I don't think you are lying. Please don't leave me." He asked.

Dean averted his eyes, jaw clenched, "That's exactly what you meant, Cas. Don’t bullshit me.” He yelled.

" That's not what I meant at all Dean! I was literally just asking a damn question!" Cas yelled. "I told you I suck at this shit." He said as his lip quivered.

Dean grinded his teeth for a second before walking back inside the house quietly, picking up a paper towel and wiping the egg off the floor.

Cas pulled Dean up to stop him from cleaning. That was not important right now. "Dean, love, please look at me." Cas begged.

Dean glanced up, green eyes connecting with blue. "What?" He sighed.

"I really wasn't trying to call you a liar or anything Love. I'm sorry if my tone came of as if I was. I was just not understanding why it would matter if your brother heard us. That's all." He begged Dean to understand.

"Would you want your brother to hear your submissive sex noises? How is that even a debate?" Dean looked away again, grabbing the towel and walking to the kitchen to toss it into the trash.

"Well growing up I always heard my older brothers when they engaged in sexual activities. I didn't realize that wasn't something that was normal." Cas replied slightly embarrassed.

Dean eyed him as if deciding if he was serious and finally nodded. "You're going to be late for work if you don’t get ready. I'll put my address on the fridge and cook some breakfast. Now go." He smiled a little and shoved at him playfully.

Cas quickly dressed and left his house to go to the station. He was hoping his shift ended quickly because he just wanted to get back and take his cute boyfriend out on a date.

Dean lived in a tiny apartment on the corner of a street at the edge of town. He dressed nice, a green button down with sleeves rolled to the elbows, and hips and ass fitting black slacks.

Cas hurried at his job so he could take his boyfriend out. He made reservations at a nice restaurant. Dean was waiting for him and opened the door for him when he got there, smiling. "Let's go now." Cas stated.

Dean stepped out and took Castiel’s hand, following him to his car.

They drove and pulled up to the Roadhouse. Castiel knew Dean would feel most comfortable there.

Dean grinned at it, "Good choice. I could use a good burger." He leaned over to peck Castiel’s cheek.

"I figured you would like this much better than some fancy restaurant" Cas smiled as he lead Dean towards the Roadhouse.

"You're absolutely correct." Dean took his hand, smiling up at him, the lights reflecting in his eyes.

They were sat in a booth and given menus. Cas decided on a simple bacon cheeseburger and set his menu down, waiting for Dean to decide on his meal.

Dean wavered back and forth before ordering a Tavern burger and turning back to Cas. "Happy Valentine’s Day," he said quietly, handing Cas a box.

"Dean, you didn't have to get me anything!" Cas exclaimed. He felt guilty because he didn't get an actual gift for Dean.

"I made it. It's nothing big. Costs less than dinner." Dean waved a hand. Inside was a metal dog tag on a necklace chain with a masculine heart design, carved into the metal flawlessly. Cas opened the box and gasped. He could tell Dean made this and that he put a lot of time into it. He carefully lifted it from the box and put it around his neck.

"Dean. I love it. Thank you so much love." Cas said quietly in awe of the man he was pretty certain he was now in love with.

Dean looked at his lap, biting his lip. "You're welcome Cas. It's really nothing." He cleared his throat, "I wish I could have done more but I don’t think I could afford flowers or dinner.” He said dejectedly.

"Dean. This means so much more to me than anything you could have bought. I actually prefer homemade gifts." Cas said honestly.

Dean smiled, blushing a soft pink. "I'm glad." He finally raised his gaze, looking at Castiel. He looked embarrassed but happy.

"I feel stupid now about what I was gonna give you." Cas said embarrassed.

"You're already giving me dinner." Dean's brows furrowed.

"I know but I was gonna let you do something once we got back to my place." Cas mumbled.

"Oh? Do what?" Dean's interest was immediately peaked, leaning forward.

"I... uh..." Cas was so embarrassed now. He felt so stupid about his 'gift'. Dean would probably think he was stupid now too.

"I want to know." Dean smiled at the blush on his face, reaching under the table to squeeze his hand.

"Fuck. Um. I was going to let you take charge tonight. You know, do anything you wanted. Even fuck me if you wanted." Cas basically whispered.

Surprise crossed Dean's expression, and he sat back thoughtfully. "You’d want that?

"Well, the bigger question is, would you want that? I wanted it to be my gift to you but not unless you actually want it. I know you like being submissive, but I figured maybe you would like being in charge once for a change." He whispered shyly.

"I don’t know. I really enjoy being submissive, but if you wanted to try..." Dean shrugged.

" I don't want you to do anything unless you wanted to Dean. I just figured since you love being bratty that you'd like to call the shots for once. You can literally do anything you want."

Dean thought about this for a moment and slowly nodded. "I'll think about it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you decided what you want Dean?" Cas asked while silently hoping Dean wanted to take charge just this one time.
> 
> "I want you to strip and lay face down on the bed." Dean said calmly.

"Ok. And I mean it Dean. If you don’t want to, its fine. It was just a thought and supposed to be a gift of myself to you love." Cas said honestly. "If you'd rather do something else its ok too. Cas secretly hoped Dean wanted to take charge though once. He was curious how that would play out.

"Okay." Dean looked thoughtful, then smiled, "Is this what people usually talk about on dates?” He asked cheekily. 

"You're really asking me that Dean? I told you I’ve never dated before." Cas laughed.

"That's fair, but neither have I. So, what do we base this on? Pretty woman?" Dean smirked.

"Are you a hooker?" Cas asked with a smirk.

"I could be. How rich are you?" Dean shot back, biting back a laugh and trying to look serious.

"Not rich enough to afford to pay you for sex." Cas laughed.

"With the amount of sex, we have I sadly have to agree." Dean snorted, a huge shit eating grin on his face.

"And there is the little brat I was talking about." Cas laughed. The waitress arrived then and set their plates down. Cas immediately dug into his. It was even better than he'd remembered.

Dean moaned sinfully around his food, shutting his eyes and licking sauce  
off his lip.

Fuck, Cas felt his jeans tighten when he heard Dean moan. He shouldn't have been surprised. Dean loved his food. "Should I leave you alone with your burger?" Cas teased playfully.

Dean smiled, green eyes twinkling. "You can't, you're paying.” He smiled. 

"You fucking brat." Cas teased. They both laughed and then continued eating till they were done and Cas paid the bill. They walked out of the restaurant and back to the car.

Dean tugged his arm, "Before we go home, I want to show you somewhere. Just take a right instead of a left and drive up the dirt road.” 

"Would You rather drive then Dean?" Cas asked.

"Sure. No promises for responsibility if I crash." Dean slid in the driver's seat and turned on the quiet engine, wrinkling his nose.

"This car is shit and I know you agree based on the face you just made Dean." Cas laughed. " I'm really not worried about you crashing her."

"Just used to baby’s rumble, that's all. I could totally fix up this car, Cas. Make it new and improved." Dean turned on his signal light and turned onto the road.

"I’d definitely let you work on my car. I’d love to see you all greasy and bent over the engine" Cas leered just thinking about that image. 

"Pay for parts and I'll come over after work." Dean shrugged, "sex may be a possibility.” He said as he winked. 

"Let me know what parts I need and I’ll give you the money to get them my love." Cas replied. 

"I'll need to take a look inside. I'll let you know tomorrow. " Dean turned up a dirt road which seemed to keep climbing.

"That’s fine love." Cas replied. He was more interested in wherever Dean was taking them.

Dean took the car up to the top of a hill where the whole city could be seen glittering in front of them. It was nothing like Castiel had ever seen before. He was in awe as Dean finally made it to the spot he was looking for and parked. Dean turned the car off and turned in his seat to look at Cas. 

"Welcome to the local make out spot." Dean grinned at him

"Oh. So, you just brought me here to make out then?" Cas asked, slightly disappointed.

"No, silly. For the view. Look at it." Dean climbed out and sat on the hood of the car, breathing fresh air you could only get up high in the city.

Cas climbed up next to Dean on the hood, looking up at the sky too. He had to admit, it was a pretty good view.

Dean relaxed, staring at the stars. "You can’t get a view like this down there.” Dean sighed.

Cas turned to look at Dean. "No, you definitely can't." He said. But he wasn't talking about the sky.

Dean smiled, "One day, after Sam graduates, I'm going to move somewhere I can breathe."

"Good for you Dean." Cas said. He hoped Dean didn't want to leave him. They both sat on the hood and stared at the sky for a while, just breathing in the fresh air. Eventually it was starting to get a little chilly. "Do you want to come back to my place now?" Cas asked.

Dean took a deep inhale and let it out. "Yeah. We can go.” They both got back in the car and Dean drove them to Cas' place where they both went inside.

"Have you decided what you want Dean?" Cas asked while silently hoping Dean wanted to take charge just this one time.

"I want you to strip and lay face down on the bed." Dean said calmly.

Fuck yes, Cas thought. He raced to his bedroom and stripped out of his clothes. He almost tripped and fell at least twice in his eagerness. Thank God Dean wasn’t watching him. Once he was naked, he laid on his bed face down and waited for Dean.  
Dean followed him slowly, locking up the house before he met Cas in the bedroom. He wanted to give Cas time to follow his orders. But the main reason he was taking his time was to psych himself up for this. Dean was not a top or a Dom by any means. And he was well aware of this fact. But it was so sweet of Cas to try to plan this for him. And he could tell Cas actually wanted this. So, he was determined to at least try to pull this off. So, Dean made his way into the bedroom where Cas was laid out in bed. He got the cuffs out and secured all four of Cas’ limbs to each bed post.

Fuck. Cas was hard as a rock as Dean cuffed him. He couldn't wait to see what he would actually do. He was so turned on and excited to be on the other end for a change. He absolutely loved being a Dom. But he also liked submitting once in a while.

Dean crawled to straddle Cas’ waist, leaving bite marks up his spine. Cas was breathing heavy just enjoying what Dean was doing.

Dean chuckled, "You should have just asked for this if you wanted it." 

"I really want you to have your way with me right now. Do your worst" Cas moaned. 

"I don’t think you make the orders." Dean sat up and slid off his body.

"Yes Sir." Cas replied.

Dean pasted on a fake smile. "Much better." He lubed up a couple of fingers and stroked them teasingly over his Dom’s hole.

"Fuck yes." Cas let out once he felt Dean's fingers at his hole. It had been years since he bottomed. But he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. Dean slowly pressed one in, stroking his thigh with his other hand.

"More. Give me more please" Cas begged

"Shush, I'll go at my own pace." Dean smacked his thigh lightly.

"I’m all yours love. Do what you want love." Cas said as he thrust back onto Dean’s finger. "Whatever it is that you want Dean. Go for it."

Dean faked a chuckle, withdrawing his finger and lowering his mouth to suck and  
bite a hickey to Cas’ side. If it was what Dean really wanted, this situation would be reversed. 

"Fuck yes." Cas breathed out.

"Should I just do this? Leave marks all over your sides? Your back? Your  
ass and thighs?” Dean taunted.

"Fuck. Mark me wherever you want. Make me yours." Cas was so lost in pleasure. 

"I would give you a huge one right on your neck but that would interfere with work." Dean said in a sad voice. He really would love to leave his mark on Cas.  
"Fuck do it Dean. Show them who I belong to." Cas groaned. 

"Gonna get in trouble, officer." Dean whispered in his ear.

"I don't fuck care. Take me Dean. Please fucking take me." Cas was deliriously lost in pleasure at this point. Dean was doing things to him that he never experienced before. 

Dean bent and carefully chose a spot, bending and using lips and teeth to suck a huge dark mark on his skin. Cas was so turned on thinking of having a visible mark from Dean. And he really couldn't wait to feel Dean inside him. Dean moved back down his body, biting occasionally, just to watch him  
twitch, and slid his middle finger gently into his hole.

"Fuck yes love. Your fingers feel so good in my ass." Cas moaned. 

"Haven’t even reached the best part." Dean purred, sliding in another finger and crooking them into his prostate.

Cas' ass jumped from the bed. "Fuck Dean, yes!" He yelled.

"Huh, I guess you liked that." Dean curled his fingers again, rubbing over it hard.

"Fuck yes I liked that!" Cas yelled. "Fuck me. Please fuck me!"

"Maybe when I'm ready. " Dean added a third finger, slickly sliding them in and out.

"Fuck. Oh fuck." Cas whimpered. He felt so good giving up control for one night.

"That is the idea, yes." Dean smirked, bending to bite his thigh. He was glad that Cas was enjoying himself. 

Dean finally got enough of toying around. He grabbed his cock and started stroking himself to get hard. He hoped Cas didn’t notice that he had not been hard at all this whole time. He managed to stroke himself to hardness and laid over Cas and lined his cock up. 

Cas couldn't wait to feel Dean inside him. It had been way too long since he had been fucked. Dean bit and sucked another mark into Castiel’s neck as he slid inside, slowly bottoming out. Cas felt so good once Dean slid his cock in him. "Fuck yes."

Dean pulled back his hips and slammed back in, moaning softly. Cas moaned and jerked his body. 

"Fuck fuck fuck" is all he could say as Dean fucked him so good. Dean purred and dragged nails down his back as he spread him wider and sped up. Cas moaned and thrashed around as Dean fucked him hard and fast.

Dean chuckled as the chains holding Cas in place rattled, aiming for his prostate and carefully slowing down, teasing. “At least Cas was enjoying himself,” Dean thought. 

"Please Dean I want to come. Please let me come love." Cas begged.   
"No, hold it until I'm ready." Dean was breathing hard now, hips rolling into Castiel with soft noises. He didn’t want Cas to actually know it was taking him so long because he wasn’t into this. Cas, unfortunately, wasn't used to having to wait to cum and he came when Dean hit his prostate on the next thrust.

Dean chuckled, continuing to hit his very sensitive prostate. "Now you just have to deal with painful overstimulation until I finish. Your loss.”

"Fuck!" Is all Cas could say. He really hoped Dean would finish quick because he wasn't sure how much longer he could take Dean fucking him.

Dean groaned, ignoring his twitching and speeding up

"Fuck fuck fuck. Are you close Dean?" Cas whimpered. 

Dean groaned, hand gripping Castiel’s hair as he pounded in only a few more times before freezing up and whining, filling Castiel with come and resting over his back.

Cas was breathing heavy and very glad Dean finally came. He was definitely  
gonna be sore after this. "How do you feel my love?" Cas asked Dean.

Dean chuckled self-consciously, "It was different." He reached to uncuff Castiel and then  
flopped beside him.

Cas was so fucked out he just laid there. He couldn't tell whether Dean had actually, liked it or not though. He felt stupid again that this was his 'gift' to Dean.

Dean pressed kisses to castiels bruises and hickies. "What's wrong?” He asked. 

"Nothing. Everything's fine Love." Cas tried to plaster on a convincing smile.

"You're such a bad liar. Was the sex that bad?" Dean ran fingers through Castiel’s hair.

"The sex was amazing Dean. But…Did you like it?" Cas asked shyly.

Dean didn’t answer right away. He didn’t want to lie. But he didn’t want to hurt Cas’ feelings either. 

Cas obviously realized Dean was struggling with a response. “It’s ok if you didn’t like it. You don’t have to pretend. I’m sorry that this was my gift to you.” He responded dejectedly. 

Dean couldn’t handle Cas being sad though. He grabbed Cas’ hand and kissed his cheek. “I’m not really a top Cas. And definitely not a Dom. I could tell you wanted it though and I wanted to do this for you. And I’m not upset about doing it either. You loved it so I’m glad. But I don’t know if I could do this again. I’m sorry.” Dean responded honestly.

“Thank you for being honest with me sweetheart. I like bottoming on occasion but I’ll try to remember you don’t like it in the future.” Cas replied. He was bummed Dean didn’t like it. But he was also touched that Dean tried just for him.

"I Know this was your gift to me and I love you for putting thought into this." Dean smiled, arm draping around Cas. 

Cas froze "You love me?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Well, I said I love you for putting thought into this." Dean didn’t seem to notice the big deal with what he said. 

"Oh. Um ok. That's good." Cas felt dumb again. He knew he loved Dean but he wasn't sure if he should say it now. He wasn't sure if Dean was saying he loved him or not. Or just loved what he did.

Dean sighed, sitting up. "What’s the matter Cas? I can tell something is still wrong.”

Cas sat up next to Dean. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I know I act confident most of the time, especially when it comes to sex. But honestly? I guess I just get really insecure sometimes. I’m sorry."

Dean stared at him for a moment. "Everyone gets insecure. But if you're wanting to tell or ask me something, please, do.” 

Cas was quiet for a minute. He was contemplating whether he should tell Dean how he felt. He figured he should go for it. He turned towards Dean and grabbed his hand. 

"Ok You are right I should tell you how I am feeling. Dean, I told you I've never dated. And honestly, I’m still somewhat shocked that we are currently in a relationship because I never thought the young man, I was trying to arrest over a month ago would end up my boyfriend. And um...well... I've  
fallen in love with you." Cas finished. He was so nervous about Dean's response that he couldn't meet his eyes and looked down at their clasped hands instead.

Dean stared at him for a moment, speechless. "You’re... in love...with me?" He squeezed his hand, trying to meet his eyes.

Cas looked up and met Dean's wide green eyes. "Yes Dean. I've fallen in love with you. I understand of it's too soon and if you don’t feel the same. But I just wanted you to know."

"I..." Dean looked down. "I don’t know what feeling in love is like." He bit his lip, "But if I were to describe how I feel about you... I would say I love you too. He smiled.

Cas pulled Dean to him and crushed their lips together hard. He felt so lucky to have this young man in his life. Dean sighed happily, kissing back and clutching Castiel’s shoulders. Cas pulled back and held Dean's face in his hands. "I'm so glad you tormented me into fucking you, love" he smirked.

Dean laughed at that and smiled at him. "Oh, I always had a plan.” He joked. 

"So, when you were taunting me, was your grand plan to make me fall in love  
with you?" Cas smiled.

"No, not necessarily, but I'm not complaining." Dean leaned in and kissed him.

"Me neither" Cas said as he kissed back. Then held Dean in his arms. "So  
I'm a little nervous about meeting your family next week." He confessed.

"Yeah, me too." Dean admitted, "They know I'm gay, but you're the first guy  
I'm bringing home.”

"Really? How come?" Cas asked honestly.

"Because I was always a one-night stand." Dean replied quietly.

"Well I’m glad you aren't a one-night stand with me love." He replied as he kissed Dean's forehead. “They are ok with you being gay though right?" He asked worried. 

"Yeah. Said they didn’t care as long as I was happy, especially Sam." Dean turned so he could snuggle into Castiel’s chest.

"Well that's good. You are very lucky they support you. I'm just really nervous they won't like me."

"You're fine, Cas. I promise." Dean tilted his face up for a kiss.

"I'm worried they will think I’m too old for you. I'm 15 years older than you Dean. What if they think I'm just some creep taking advantage of you?" Cas was panicking.

"Just breathe, Cas. It's always been older men for me." Dean leaned against him again.

"You've always liked older men?" Cas asked curiously. 

"Yep. But not like I wanted you. You took my breath away." Dean sighed happily, remembering.

Cas smiled and hugged Dean tighter. "Good, I'm glad." He said. "So, what's the oldest man you've been with then?" He asked curiously.

"Ummmm. I think Gary was 62.” Dean replied offhand. 

"You're fucking kidding me?" Cas yelled, shocked.

Dean jumped at the loud volume, turning to frown at him, "Geez you fucking scared me dude!”

"Sorry. Sorry. I’m just shocked you slept with someone in their 60s." Cas said as he shivered.

"He was experienced and good with a whip." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah but his balls must have been so fucking saggy. Ugh I couldn't do it. Ew." Cas grimaced.  
"You're so weird, Cas." Dean laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You're the 20-year-old who let a 62-year-old man fuck him. But I’m the weird one?" Cas asked exasperated.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal." Dean started to sound irritated.

"Sorry. Sorry Love. I'm not judging you or anything. It's just...nerve mind it's stupid." Cas said as he hid his face on Dean's head.

Dean sighed, smirking, "You saying you're going to have saggy balls in less than 30 years?” He joked. 

"Well, yeah, probably. I mean, they already are starting to sag." Cas admitted pitifully.

Dean snorted laughter, flopping over his lap. "I don’t know, I've seen them up close and personal and I like them”

"Well that's good at least. I um... I was also kinda hoping you'd say I was the oldest guy you've been with." Cas blushed.

"What? Why?" Dean smiled up at him, eyes curious

"Fuck I shouldn't have said anything. Never mind." Cas hid his face embarrassed.

"No, I really want to know. Don’t be embarrassed." Desn touched his cheek

"Fuck. Well I guess maybe I'm a little jealous ok!" He huffed.

"Of...age?" Dean tilted his head, trying to understand

"I don't really know. I’m new to the dating game. And I could tell you liked men a little older because you like submitting. And I'm much older. So, I guess a part of me assumed I'm the oldest you have been with since I’m much older. And since I’m not, apparently that makes me jealous even though I'm  
not sure why." Cas muttered. 

Dean hummed thoughtfully, then wrapped arms around his neck. "But you're the only one I've ever been in love with.” He smiled cutely. 

That definitely made Cas feel better. "You're the only guy I've ever been in love with too." Cas definitely felt so lucky to have Dean in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovely readers who read all of my chapters. And all those who leave kudos.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean straightened his shirt for the millionth time and Sam laughed from the back seat. "You act like it’s your first time meeting him Dean. Why are you worried about impressing him right now?” Sam said as he continued to chuckle.

Dean flipped him off and Bobby chuckled as they pulled into the restaurant’s parking lot. “Shut up bitch.” Dean grumbled. “ Cas is nervous about meeting you. I just want to look nice for him alright.” He blushed as he got out of the car and made his way into the restaurant. The waitress sat them down in a booth. He told her that Cas would be meeting them and she assured him that she would bring him over once he arrived. He sat on one side as Sam and Bobby sat on the other side.

Cas was so nervous as he drove to meet Dean's family at the restaurant. When he pulled in, he saw Dean's beautiful car in the lot and he walked in and told the hostess who he was meeting. She led him to a booth where he saw Dean, a really tall younger guy, and an older man in a trucker cap. Dean looked up and waved him over once he saw him. He smiled at him as Sam and Bobby looked up. Dean scooted over and cleared his throat, "Cas, this is my brother Sam and my Uncle Bobby. Guys this is Castiel.” Dean introduced them.

Cas held his hand out. "Nice to meet you. Dean has told me so much about you two. I’m honored to meet you as I know you are very important to Dean" He said sincerely.

They each shook his hand, Sam's lighter, but a big grip because of his huge hands, and Bobby's rough-skinned squeeze. "Nice to meet you!" Sam piped up, and Bobby nodded, not saying anything yet,

Cas squeezed into the booth next to Dean. He really hoped they would like him. He was so out of his element meeting the family of someone he was dating. This was a first for him. And he still worried that Dean’s family wouldn’t be ok with the age difference.

"So, where’d you two meet?" Sam asked, stirring his drink and smiling.

"Yes Dean. Why don't you tell your brother how we met?" No way was Cas going to be the one to tell this. That would be totally up to Dean to share.

"He arrested me." Dean replied in a perky tone so cheekily that it took all Cas had not to roll his eyes. Bobby and Sam didn’t even try though. They immediately just rolled their eyes.

"I didn't actually arrest you Dean." Cas exasperated.

"You chased me down and cuffed me." Dean pointed out, and Sam sighed, "Dean, you're an asshole."

Bobby just raised an eyebrow, "So you’re a cop?" He asked.  
Cas sighed. "Yes, I am a cop. What Dean has failed to mention Is that he purposely committed petty crimes to get me attention."

"That sure sounds like him." Sam shrugged, and Bobby grunted agreement.

Dean just laughed. “See? It was no big deal!”

"I really didn't want your family to know I planned on arresting you the first time we really met Dean." Cas said blushing.

"Might as well say it now." Dean shrugged, "Besides, just shows you're responsible.”

Cas snorted." Yeah well at least one of us is." He smirked.

Dean laughed and Sam chuckled, Bobby finally speaking up, "How old are you, boy?" He asked.

"I’m 35 sir." Cas answered as he sat up tall.

Sam kept drinking his drink as if all this were normal, and Bobby nodded again, "He tends to lean older, women and men."

Dean sighed, "I'm right here. You can stop talking about me as if I wasn’t.” He grumbled.

" He did tell me he preferred older men. Why did you say women though?" Cas asked.

Dean looked embarrassed and Bobby shrugged, "Only other person we’ve met was a woman."

Cas looked at Dean confused. "I thought you said you were gay?"

"I am." Dean replied quietly, looking away. It was obviously not something he wanted to discuss right now. Cas could tell Dean was uncomfortable so he wasn't gonna make him talk now. They would definitely talk later though.

"I'm just happy he chose me" Cas responded. “But I would appreciate you not calling me boy. I’m aware you are older than me, and that you are a father figure to Dean, but I’d prefer to be respected as the grown adult that I am.” Cas replied.

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Didn’t mean to get your panties in a twist princess.” He replied.

Cas squinted and his lips straightened into a thin line. “Is that a shot at me not being straight? Because I was under the impression you didn’t mind that. I’m not a princess, nor do I wear panties.: He deadpanned.

Bobby was speechless for a second, before he burst out laughing. “I like this one Dean. He doesn’t take shit from nobody.”

Sam also interjected “You're lucky. Dean doesn’t date anyone." Sam smiled, "I'm glad to see him genuinely happy. He deserves that.

"I've never dated anyone before either. I'm definitely the lucky one to have found him. He deserved the world." Cas smiled as he kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled at him and unfolded the menu. "What do you want, babe?" He asked Cas.

"Bacon cheeseburger with fries." Cas smiled at Dean.

Dean laughed, "Do you ever eat anything else when you go out?"

" Why mess with perfection love?" Cas said as he leaned in and kissed Dean.

Dean flushed a little and smiled, "Well I'm going to get the pasta." He shut the menu. Once the waitress came back, they all placed their order.

Dean and Sam began to bicker like most siblings did about random things before they both decided they needed to use the restroom before the food arrived. That left Cas alone with Bobby. Cas began to fidget as he was nervous being around the man who basically raised Dean. He was wondering if he should say something when Bobby started talking.

“What are your intentions with my boy?” He asked, straight to the point.

Cas met Bobby’s eyes as he replied “My intentions are to love him like he deserves sir.”

Bobby seemed taken back with such an honest reply. It took him a few seconds to compose himself to reply back. “ Listen son, Dean has been through a lot in his life. I don’t want to see him go through any more rough stuff than he has to. If you are just stringing him along just to get your jollies off, I will hurt you. And I don’t care if you are a police officer. I will make it look like an accident. If you so much as hurt a single hair on Deans head, I will hurt you too.”

Cas looked dumfounded for about 5 seconds before he threw his head back and laughed. He laughed until he calmed down and started choking on a sob. He tried to calm down fast but a few tears leaked out.  
Bobby was just staring dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. He definitely did not expect to see this man his boy was dating cry. He just sat there staring until Cas calmed down.

“I’m sorry.” Cas said as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. “ You just have no idea how much I’ve dreamed of finally having a relationship where someone’s father threatened me like that. I never thought I’d get that.” He laughed through a watery smile.

Bobby just stared at him for a few seconds before relying “You know what? You’re alright son.”

Dean and Sam made their way back to the booth soon after. Castiel was happy when the food arrived so he had something to focus on. He was still nervous being around Dean's family, although luckily, they seemed ok with him. He was totally embarrassed that he got so emotional in front of Bobby. But all seemed alright. And he was still contemplating Bobby's comment about Dean with women because Dean made it clear to him, he was gay. Dean nudged him with a knee and smiled softly. He was happy about how well this was going. Dean seemed to be ok with how everything was going too, so Castiel tried to relax. Dean rested a hand on his thigh when he was done eating, laughing at a joke from Sam and Bobby, chuckling a little.

Cas finished eating. "It was very nice to meet you both." He said to Sam and Bobby.

“It was so nice to meet you as well, Castiel” Sam smiled. “You should definitely come around more if you are going to continue seeing my brother.”

“Id love to Sam” Cas replied with his own smile.

They paid and made their way out of the restaurant. Sam and Bobby walked to their car, leaving Cas and Dean alone for a few minutes.

Dean squeezed his hand. "Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. I hope you have a good work shift.” He said sincerely.

Cas smiled. "Thank you love" he said as he kissed Dean's cheek.

"What time do you work?" Dean asked curiously.

"I need to be at the precinct at 7am." Cas replied. "So, I really need to be going now love." He frowned. He really didn’t want to have to say goodnight so soon. But he knew it was for the best.

Dean nodded, "I'll walk you to your car." He took Cas’ hand, following him to his car and standing tiptoe to kiss him. "Be safe at work.”

Cas kissed him back. "Thank you. When are you free to come over again?" He asked.

"I'll text you, but Friday should be fine. I'm fixing up a car for some pocket cash or I'd come sooner.” He answered regretfully.

"Ok Dean, see you then." He kissed Dean and then got in his car and drove away.

Dean waved until he was out of sight and smirked. He had a plan for tomorrow. Cas would be totally surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my lovely readers for reading this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Castiel’s radio crackled with an alert, "Novak, shoplifting alert at Clerk’s on 4th and Cedar.” 

"Fuck" Cas said as he drove his patrol car towards Clerk’s. He had hoped it would be a slow day. He hated shoplifting calls. There was always just so much paperwork involved for, normally, a small dollar item. Cas pulled up to the shop and outside, Dean was sitting on a fence surrounding the shop, grinning hugely and waving as Cas drove up.

Cas got out of his cruiser, “What the fuck are you doing here? I told you to stop this Dean." He scoffed. 

"Relax, Cas. I paid for this. I did, however, call your buddies at the station to call you in as a favor." Dean stepped over and kissed him. "Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas." He smiled as he handed him a box of chocolates.

"You could have just done this at my place you know" Cas grumbled as he took the box of chocolates. He did think it was sweet for Dean to go out of his way. But he didn’t need to make such a fuss. 

"You're working late. I thought I'd surprise you." Dean pouted cheekily, "I guess I'll just go then.”

"Fuck you, you little manipulative brat. Stop. Ugh. I’m almost done with my shift. Meet me at my house in a half hour.” Cas ordered in his best Dom voice. 

"Yes sir." Dean gave him a cheeky grin and turned to climb into his car. 

Cas went back inside to finish his shift. It was the longest 30 minutes of his life, knowing Dean would be waiting for him. Finally, he finished his shift and went home. He hoped he would find Dean there already. He lucked out because Dean was on his steps playing with a ball, tossing it up and down casually. Cas got out of his car and walked up the steps, happy to see Dean was waiting for him.

Dean gave a wave and smiled. "Finally home, huh? I've been waiting.”

"I told you I would be home in a half hour love" Cas chuckled as he got close to Dean and gave him a chaste kiss before he unlocked the door and lead them both inside his house.

Dean slipped in and smiled, "What can I say? I'm not a patient guy.” He winked. 

Cas smirked "Yes I’m aware. I still need to teach you patience boy"

Dean shivered and grinned. "You can try." He popped a piece of chocolate from his pocket into his mouth.

Cas grabbed Dean's arm and spun him around to face the wall as he crowded him against his back. "Is that a challenge boy?" He asked as he dropped his voice lower.

Dean chuckled, grinding back against Cas. "Do you think it is sir?" He used the term sir very sarcastically. 

Cas growled in Dean's ear "It appears I still have much to teach you. Go to my room and strip. And I want you face down on my bed when in get in there. Do not leave me waiting or there will be punishment boy." Cas said as he let Dean go and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water before he followed Dean.

Dean went to his room and stripped in a pile of clothing on the floor and climbed onto the bed on his stomach, excited.

Cas got a drink of water, giving Dean enough time to follow his orders and then made his way to the bedroom. He was pleased to see Dean followed his instructions. He went to the side of the bed and ran his hand through his boy's hair. "Such a good boy following my orders. Do you remember your safe word love?" He asked. 

"Impala." Dean replied, wiggling happily. "Hurry up, sir. I need it." He begged.

"Good boy." Cas walked to his nightstand and got out his cuffs. He cuffed both of Dean's hands to his headboard. He then climbed up his bed between Dean's spread legs. He lifted his hands and brought both of them down hard on each of Dean's cheeks. Dean arched, crying out loudly and wiggling under Cas, his ass turning pink. Cas spread Dean's cheeks and immediately started rimming him. He licked across his rim and started tongue fucking him.

Dean moaned, spreading his legs wider and encouraging it. "Fuck, Cas, yes. Please don’t stop.” He begged.

Cas started pushing his tongue in Dean. Over and over again. And then he slapped him hard on his ass. Dean jerked, a groan echoing from his chest. "Cas! More!" He wiggled, ass turning pink.

Cas complied and continued eating Dean out. He loved watching Dean squirm and moan. He spanked his ass a few more times as well, loving the lovely shade of red it was turning.

Dean whimpered, "Cas, if you don’t stop, I'm gonna come.” Dean warned. 

Cas smirked. And doubled his efforts. He pushed his tongue inside Dean as far as it would go and slapped his ass hard. Dean moaned as he spilled himself onto the bed, body trembling as he struggled not to fall. Cas got up on his knees behind Dean. He unzipped his pants and took out his cock. He spit in his hand and got it wet before he plunged it deep inside Dean in one thrust. He knew how much Dean loved the stretch.

Dean grunted, almost immediately shoving back into him. "Fuck me hard, its valentine’s day." Dean said breathlessly.

"Oh, don't worry love. I plan on fucking you so hard you can’t sit for a week." Cas emphasized his point by immediately pulling out and thrusting back in hard and fast, not giving Dean any reprieve. He pushed Dean so he was lying flat and fucked him into the mattress as hard as he could.

Dean cried out with each thrust, the angle making it feel like Cas was almost filling his belly. "Fuck!"

"Is that hard enough for you Dean?" Cas asked as he brutally fucked his boy.

Dean whimpered, "So good. Fuck… so good." His body slumped happily under Cas, panting softly.

Cas grabbed a handful of Dean's hair in his fist and jerked his head back as he kept fucking him. He loved hearing his boy whimper. "I love the sounds you make when I fuck your ass hard."

Dean groaned, back arching with the movement. "Fuck...Cas." he swallowed hard, gasping for air.

"You love taking my cock, don't you? You love being my little slut?" Cas leered.

"Fuck yes. I'm your slut, your whore to use and abuse." Dean whimpered, fingers digging into the sheets.

"Yeah you are. You're my dirty little slut. You love having your ass stuffed full, don't you? I bet my huge cock isn't even enough for your greedy ass is it?" Cas grunted as he slapped Dean's ass between his hard thrusts.

Dean gasped in surprise at the slap, clenching around Cas. "Nooo, your cock is perfect. I love it pounding my ass." Dean whimpered, almost shouting now.

"Good. I love fucking your tight ass with my fat cock. You feel so good Dean." Cas changed the angle of his thrusts, making sure he was now hitting Dean's prostate every time.  
Dean was whimpering and whining, thrashing under Cas and crying out with each shove in, stretching him and hitting his most sensitive spot.

"Are you gonna come again my love? I'd love to feel you come on my cock while I’m pounding your tight ass. I want to feel you milk my cock when you tighten around it."

Dean groaned, no longer able to form words, eyes squeezed shut and breathing coming in pants.

Cas fucked Dean hard a couple of more times when he felt Dean tighten up as he came for a second time. That was all Cas needed to feel before he thrust a few more times and came hard in his boy's ass. He was breathing really hard as that was easily the hardest he had ever fucked in his life. Dean whined as Cas let his hair go and his face thumped into the bed, body trembling and chest heaving.

Once Cas caught his breath, he pulled out of Dean slowly and reached up to release the handcuffs. "I'll be right back love. I’m just going to get a washcloth to clean us up." Cas said as he leaned down and kissed his boy's cheek. Dean hummed happily, shutting his eyes with the gentle kiss and bringing his arms down to rub feeling back into his wrists. 

Cas quickly made his way to the bathroom and wet a washcloth and brought it back. He gently cleaned his cum from Dean's ass and prodded Dean to turn over so he could clean his release from him as well. Then he climbed in bed and pulled Dean to lay on his chest as he kissed his forehead.

Dean sighed happily, nuzzling his neck. "That was an amazing valentine’s day.” He slurred. 

Cas chuckled. "Glad you enjoyed yourself. Was the fucking to your liking?" He jokingly asked.

Dean laughed, "Yes. It was quite satisfactory." He laid back over his chest. "Sorry I scared you today.”

"It's ok. Your outlandish behavior is one of the reasons I love you." Cas replied as he kissed the top of Dean's head.

Dean chuckled at that, "I really did pay for it. The guys at the station just thought it would be funny to mess with you.” 

"Of course, they did. Assholes." Cas laughed. "You sure I wasn't too rough with you tonight love?"

"I'll be fine. It was really fucking hot." Dean smiled, relaxing against him. "Just exhausted.”

"You keep saying you love it rough so I tried to be as rough as I could." Cas said honestly. 

"I loved it, Cas. Did you?" Dean raised his head to look at him.

Cas smiled at Dean and gave him a gentle kiss. "I did. And I love you Dean. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Love you too." Dean murmured, snuggling in. Cas smiled, ecstatic that Dean loved him too. He closed his eyes and held Dean close as he dozed off.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean watched Cas sleep for a few minutes, fingers twirling in his hair, sighing softly as he curled into his arms and passed out.

Cas woke up slowly. He was confused at first when he felt a weight on his chest. When he looked and saw Dean, he relaxed. He really did love his boy. He remembered telling Dean he loved him last night. He thought Dean would have been surprised at his confession. He was happily surprised that apparently Dean loved him too.

Dean grumbled, stretching. "Gotta work?" He managed to mumble out sleepily, arms tightening around Castiel.

"That depends." Cas replied. "I can call in sick if you want?" He joked. 

Dean laughed. "No, I've got to work this afternoon too. Gotta help Uncle Bobby pay the bills." He nuzzled Castiel’s chest, too comfortable to move immediately.

"What time do you have to be at work then?" Cas asked.

"Two o’clock." Dean mumbled, lifting his head to look at him, "What about you?"

"Ok good. That's good." Cas replied distractedly. 

Dean's brow crinkled, "Um, what? I asked when you went in." Dean said confused. 

"Yes. Sorry. Of course, you have to leave soon. I apologize." Cas mumbled. 

"Not super soon." Dean still looked puzzled as he gazed at Cas. "Are you okay?”

"Well I do have one question to ask you if that's ok?" Cas shyly said. 

Dean propped himself up on his elbows. "Okay, ask away.”

"Ok um... Are you strictly a bottom? I know you said you aren’t a top. But are you absolutely against it?" Cas asked shyly.

Dean rolled onto his back, sighing. "Why?"

"Does the why matter? Would you care if personally I liked to bottom?"

"Yes, I would care, Cas. Because I'm a brat and I'm a sub and I like to be taken. What are you saying? Where is this coming from?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Fuck sorry. It's just...shit. I'm mostly a Dom which you seem to love. Sometimes I like to be fucked though. I don’t need it. But I just wanted to ask if it was something you were ok with.”   
Dean sighed, "I can try but...Cas I'm really not into that." He rolled off the bed and sighed. "I'm going to make breakfast.”

Cas watched Dean walk out of the bedroom. He can't lie that he was a little disappointed. He did mostly love to Dom and fuck. But occasionally he also liked to bottom. But it appears that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Guess he should just worry about making sure Dean's needs were taken care of.

Dean stirred up eggs for scrambled eggs and sausage, raiding the fridge to add onions, peppers and cheese. He yawned, sighing.

Cas walked out of the bedroom and found Dean in the kitchen. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Sorry Love. Don't worry about it. I won't bring it up again." He said. He was disappointed but he wasn't going to let it show. He really did love Dean and if Dean couldn't give him this tiny thing, he would just try to forget about it. He didn't want to lose his boy.

Dean leaned into him slightly, "Sorry, Cas. I'm being a jerk. I'd try for you. I don’t know if I could...perform, though”

Cas kissed Dean's cheek again. "You aren't being a jerk love. And I know I said I'd drop it. But can I ask one more question about it?"

"Sure, Cas." Dean dropped sausage in another pan with a sizzle.

"So obviously I know you are a sub. And a bratty one at that." He chuckled as he pinched Dean's ass. "And I'm your Dom. But you do love stimulation on your cock, right?"

Dean squeaked and whirled to give him a playful slap. "Yes, I do, but I prefer it from my ass. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking...would you be averse to me Doming you and tying you down to my bed, and me riding your cock while I'm Doming you? On occasion?" Cas asked hopefully.

Dean thought about this for a second, turning the sausage. "I think that might actually work.”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean's lips chastely. "I’m glad. It's not that I want to ever really give up control. I just honestly like something up my ass every now and again. I'm sure you can appreciate that." He said slyly.

Dean chuckled, "Yes, I guess I can." He kissed back and put the eggs on a plate and sausage on the other. "Here, eat. We both have work.”

Cas sat down and began eating the lovely breakfast his boy prepared. He was very happy. "Thank you, Dean. And I'm sorry if I upset you this morning love."

"No, it's something we needed to talk through." Dean sat and took his own breakfast, eating happily.

"I agree. I'm very happy we did. I know we haven't been together very long but I love you very much." Cas smiled sincerely.

Dean blushed, taking a bite of egg. "I love you too. And it's kind of scary because I've never loved anyone before.”

"Neither have I. But I do love you Dean. And I never thought I'd find someone to not only love me, but be compatible in bed as well. Most people see me as awkward. So, it's never been easy to find someone who wants me as a Dom or takes me seriously as one." Cas says sadly.

Dean shook his head, "I think you're absolutely perfect. Don’t ever change, Cas." He reached to squeeze his hand, smiling at him.

Cas looked down at the floor. He could feel tears building in his eyes and he really didn't want Dean to see. He was supposed to be the tough one, god damnit!

Dean came to rub Castiel’s back, kissing his head. "It’s okay, Cas. I know it’s rough. I've had issues too.”

Cas looked up into Dean's eyes and could see the truth there. He pulled Dean into his lap, straddling his thighs and pulled him into one of the most passionate kisses he ever had.

Dean nuzzled cas and hugged around his shoulders, resting their cheeks together and smiling. "I'm here.”

"I wish you were here all of the time." Cas sobbed. "I miss you when you are not in my bed" he hugged Dean tightly.

Dean hugged back, smiling a little. "I miss when I'm not here too, Cas. I try to be here as much as I can.”

"I know. I just wish I could wake up with you in my bed every morning."

"Maybe one day." Dean kissed his cheek and pulled away again to finish his meal.

"What time are you working till tonight love?" Cas asked as he ate his food.

"Store closes at 9. Do you want me to come back here?" Dean asked, taking the last sausage.

"Only if you want to. Like I said, I love sleeping next to you. But it's fine if you need some time to yourself too." Cas didn't want to seem clingy. A Dom should not be clingy.

Dean ruffled his hair. "You're adorable. I'll be here by 9:30. At this rate I should just move in." He joked, going to clean dishes.

"I wouldn't be averse to that." Cas replied. And then averted his eyes and blushed. He didn't mean to actually say that. As much as he'd love for Dean to move in, he didn't want to scare him away.

Dean chuckled, "Oh, you'd hate me as a roommate, Cas. I take up the whole bathroom and am anal about cleaning." He kissed his temple, smiling.

"I'd take you anyway." Cas kissed Dean back and then walked off back to his bedroom. He wasn't lying though. He didn't care. He wanted Dean with him all of the time.

Dean shook his head with a smile, not realizing Cas was serious. He finished cleaning and called out. "Cas, you should be out the door already!”

Cas rushed in his room throwing on his uniform and rushing back to the kitchen. He grabbed Dean and kissed him. "Lock up after yourself love. I'll see you tonight." He said as he rushed out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean chuckled. He finishing his cleaning and he locked the door behind him as he headed out to get ready for work himself.

Cas was distracted throughout his day. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean and how much he really did want him to move in. He knew he was probably crazy, but he fell hard and fast for his boy. And he didn't want to be away from him anymore than he needed to. But Dean was only 20. He probably didn't want to be stuck like that to some 35-year-old weirdo. Cas sighed. He couldn't wait to get home and see Dean tonight.

Dean bought things for dinner, trying to think of what Cas would like and deciding to make pork chops and greens. He ended up reaching the house a little late because of that. "Cas? You home?" He knocked on the door.

Cas heard a knock on his front door. It was 10pm already. He hoped it was Dean. Although, Dean was supposed to be there a half hour ago. He got up off his couch and opened his front door.

Dean kissed his lips lightly and slid past him. "Sorry, I was buying ingredients for tomorrow's dinner. Did you eat tonight?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Yes, I ate earlier. And you didn't have to buy anything for tomorrow love." Cas frowned. 

"I wanted to make something. I don’t mind." Dean put the things in the fridge, "I already made the other half for Sam and bobby.” He shrugged.

Cas came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him as he kissed his neck. "I do appreciate you taking care of me then, sweetheart."

Dean hummed, "Well, someone has to do it. Dunno what you did before me, your kitchen is always empty." He chuckled. 

Cas chuckled as well. "That's what take out is for."

Dean made a face. "Expensive and unhealthy." He turned to kiss him and shut the refrigerator.

"Well it's better than me burning water." Cas huffed. He had no idea how to cook.

Dean laughed at that, "Okay, that's fair, but you can always learn." Dean glanced at him, "or let me cook, I guess." He kissed him again, arms winding around his neck.

" I’ll let you cook anytime you want love." Cas said as he kissed Dean back. "Did you eat though? Are you hungry? Or do you just want to come lay down with me?" he asked.  
"I ate at home. Let's go watch a movie or something." Dean kicked off his shoes and placed them at the door before following Cas.

"We can watch a movie in my bed if you'd like. Pick out anything on my shelf. I’m just going to use the facilities" Cas said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Dean smiled, going to pick through the movies. He selected a lighthearted Disney movie he was surprised Cas even had and popped it in, kicking off his Jean's and laying back in the bed.

Cas came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Dean. "What movie are we watching Love?" He asked.

"Moana. Why do you even have it?" Dean looked amused but happy, scooting into Castiel’s arms.

"My partner at work has a daughter who loves it and I heard it was good so I bought it. I haven't had a chance to watch it yet though." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean as his boy cuddled into his side.

Dean laughed, "I think you'll like it. I don’t know anybody who doesn’t." He relaxed back in the bed happily. This was starting to feel like home.

Cas watched the movie Dean picked. He was surprised he actually liked it. But honestly, he couldn't wait for it to be over so he could have Dean's full attention, even if Maui was kind of funny.

Dean sang playfully with the songs and played with Castiel’s fingers as he watched, finally turning to face him when it was over. "So, did you like it?"

"It was a very well-done Disney movie." Cas said honestly.

Dean smiled, "You totally liked it." He kissed him and snuggled into his chest.

"I thought that was what I just said." Cad said confused.

"No, you gave it a backhanded compliment." Dean yawned; it was past midnight after a 11-hour shift.

"Um...I uh... Didn't mean to. I told you I'm awkward Dean." He said defensively.

Dean smiled, kissing him again. "Don’t worry about it. It’s cute." He sat up to go dim the lights and climb back in bed, snuggling closer.

Cas turned Dean on his side so he could snuggle up behind him. He hoped they both got a good night sleep because he planned on having a serious conversation when they woke up.

Dean snuggled into him and into his pillow, falling asleep mere minutes after closing his eyes, comfortable and warm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! I've been struggling with my mental health this month. But here is the next chapter! And I should have another chapter posted later today as well.

Cas woke up early in the morning. He was still in a fog from his dream and he began to rock his body into the hard one in front of him. He had a severe case of morning wood and it felt so good to grind on the hard body he was cuddling.

Dean hummed, chuckling a little as he rolled over and pushed Cas onto his back, pulling down his boxers and taking him in hand. 

"Fuck Dean! Your hand feels so good." Cas exclaimed as he fucked up into Dean's fist making Dean smile. Dean bent his head to take Cas inside his mouth, sucking up and down his length, and moaning around him.

"Fuck!" Cas yelled. Dean's mouth always felt good. But that's not what he wants right now. He pulls Dean off of his cock and throws him back on the bed facedown. And before Dean even realizes what happened, Cas positions himself between Dean's legs. Dean whimpered happily at the change in position, wiggling and trying to get his boxers off. Cas could tell Dean was very happy with the position change. And once he successfully got his boxers off, he pinned Dean down and laid on top of him as he brought his mouth to Dean's ear. 

"I want to eat you out right now love. Then I want to fuck you so hard into this mattress that you can't sit right for a week. Is that amenable for you?" He said as he nibbled on Dean's earlobe.

Dean shuddered, inhaling and exhaling. "Fuck yes. Now. Right now."

"Good boy." Cas said as he made his way down Dean's body to his ass. He spread Dean's cheeks and assaulted his hole with his tongue. Dean groaned into the mattress, his body pushing back into Cas, shuddering. Cas licked his way into Dean's ass. He loved eating out his boy. And he knew Dean loved it too.   
"I want to fuck your ass love. Do you want me to finger you open first, or just shove my cock in your ass?" He asked. He knew Dean loved it rough.

"Inside me, now." Dean groaned, wiggling his body and taking short breaths, insanely turned on.

Cas got up behind Dean and arranged him how he liked, face down and ass up. He spit in his hand and used it to slick his cock. He lined up his cock with Dean's hole and slammed himself in, in one solid stroke.

Dean screamed out, body clenching around Cas and shuddering. "Fuck, Cas. Yes!" He whined.

"Fuck Dean. You love it when I shove my cock in your ass don't you?" Cas asked as he thrusted hard and deep into his boy.

Dean writhed beneath him, whimpering for more. "Yes, please sir, take my ass, fuck me hard."

"You're my little slut, aren't you? You love taking my cock." Cas said as he fucked Dean as hard as he could.

"Yes, please Daddy! I love your cock up my ass!" Dean felt himself stretch open, feeling like his hole will never close after this.

Cas was shocked for a minute. He had no idea Dean had a Daddy kink. But he was very excited now.   
"You love when Daddy fucks your ass and splits you open don't you?"

"Fuck yeah...make sure I gape open and fill me with your come, Daddy. Fuck your boy.” 

Cas gripped his left hand in Dean's hair and held him down as he fucked into Dean harder and faster. Dean grunted into the bed, moaning and spread wide for Cas. He could feel him so deep; he was about to come just from the feeling.

"Take your Daddy's cock. Fuck you are such a cock slut for your Daddy, aren't you?" Cas asked out of breath.

"I'm going to come for you Daddy. My ass feels so good." Dean groaned, fists clenching.

Cas fucked Dean hard and didn't stop "Come for Daddy. Daddy wants to see you come while he fucks you" He demanded. Dean shuddered, burying his face in the covers and crying out, shaking as he spilled come onto the sheets and clamping around Cas. 

Cas felt Dean come and two thrusts later he came too in Dean's ass. "Fuck sweetheart. Yes." He said as he came. He rolled off Dean and laid down next to him, before pulling his boy down to snuggle on his chest.

Dean sprawled over him, yawning and slumping on him. "God that was amazing.” He slurred.

"Mmhmm yes it was. Apparently, you have a Daddy kink huh?" Cas asked with a smile.

"And so do you. " Dean smiled, kissing Castiel’s chest.

Cas hugged Dean tight to his chest. "Mmhmm yes I won't lie. I do love you calling me Daddy. I honestly never thought that I'd find a lover to share that with"

Dean chuckled, "Glad you enjoy it or it would have been awkward.” 

Cas laughed as well. "I'm not going to lie. I was shocked for a couple of seconds. I definitely wasn't expecting it."

Dean laughed, pressing sucking kisses to Castiel’s neck. "Mmm. Love you, daddy.”

"Love you too baby boy." Cas said as Dean kissed his neck.

Dean smiled, kissing his lips. "I need to clean up a little.”

" We should both clean up. Would you like to take a shower with me love”? Cas asked.

"Yes please." Dean slid off the bed slowly, incredibly sore and stretching.

Cas followed Dean into the bathroom, noticing how sore Dean looked. "Do you want a shower? Or would you rather a hot bath?"

"A bath would be amazing." Dean said softly, smiling up at him.

Cas smiled back at Dean and then started the bath. He added in a couple of handfuls of Epsom salt and a few cap fulls of relaxing oils. Once the water was high enough, he shut it off and climbed in the bath. "Come sit in front of me love." He said to Dean. Dean slid in the bath and leaned back against him, giving a soft happy moan. Cas pulled Dean back against his chest. He took the wash cloth and began washing his boy's body.

"You are so sexy, love." Cas said as his hands washed Dean. His sub sank back against his body and smiled, enjoying the touches. Cas finished washing Dean and began washing himself quickly before the water got cold. Once they were finished in the bath, Cas dried both of them off and dragged Dean into bed with him.

Dean laughed, cuddling close and kissing his jaw. "Goodnight."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!!! I had to make up for not posting in awhile.

Cas woke up slowly. He could feel Dean laying on his chest. He smiled looking down at his boy. He planned on asking him something important and he hoped it went well. He kissed Dean's forehead hoping he woke up soon. Dean shifted and blinked big green eyes up at Cas, giving him a smile.

"Hello love." Cas said with a smile.

"Morning Cas." Dean stretched. "You always wake up first.”

"Well I'm used to waking up early. A cop's day starts pretty early. I do have to be into work by 8 this morning love." Cas smiled.

Dean hummed and flopped back down on his chest. "Give me a minute.” He grumbled sleepily.

Cas chuckled. He pulled himself out from under Dean and went into the bathroom. He washed himself off quickly and brushed his teeth. Then went into the kitchen and began cooking Dean breakfast. Hopefully food would make Dean more amenable to what he was going to suggest. Fuck. He needed more. Cas set up candles on the table too and set up his music to romantic stuff. He put on Ed Sheeran "Perfect" as he waited for Dean to come out.

Dean washed his face and pulled on pants before walking out, pausing when he heard the music. "Well this isn’t your usual jam. What's the occasion?" Dean peeked at what he was cooking.

Cas turned around and hugged Dean. "Go sit down love. I’m cooking breakfast." Cas said as he turned back to the stove to finish cooking. Dean nodded and plopped on the kitchen chair, smiling. He listened to the music, bobbing his head.

Cas finished cooking and set both plates of food down for them to eat. He made himself comfortable in front of Dean and watched his boy start eating, even though he couldn't make himself eat. He was too nervous.

Dean hummed happily. "Castiel, this is delicious!" He glanced up to see he hadn’t eaten yet and frowned, “what's wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong love. Just eat your breakfast my dear." Cas said as he got up and walked back into his bedroom. Dean frowned but shrugged and kept eating, smiling happily at the taste. Cas had really outdone himself.

Cas came back out of his room and out to the kitchen. "When you are finished eating, can you meet me in the living room love?" He asked.

"Of course, Cas. Aren’t you going to finish?" Dean looked at him curiously.

"I'm not hungry." Cas said dismissively as he left to go wait in his living room.

Dean paused, frowning as he finished his breakfast and then followed him into the living room. "Cas, are you sure you're feeling okay?” He asked with concern in his voice.

Cas pulled Dean down next to him on the couch. " Yes, I’m ok love. I...Uh...I have a question to ask you but I'm nervous" he responded while looking down at the ground. He was afraid to meet Dean's eye.

Dean rested a comforting hand on Cas’ thigh, “Why don’t you just ask and we'll see.”

Cas looked up when Dean sat next to him. "Ok love. So, you know I love you being here with me, right?" He questioned.

"Yes?" Dean said calmly, still really confused as to what Cas was asking and doing.

"Ok good...um..." Cas was so nervous. "Will you move in with me?" He asked quickly and kept his head down, afraid of the response.

Dean paused, "Cas, look at me." He said patiently. Cas slowly looked up and met Dean's eyes.

"I'd love to move in with you. I just thought you liked having your own space." Dean smiled.

Cas pulled Dean hard against himself to hug. "I thought you wanted your own space so I was afraid to ask you to live with me." He admitted. 

"Cas, I'm here more than anywhere else. Of course, I want to be here officially."

"I was worried you wouldn't want to move in with me though. I love you. But I know I'm much older than you. So, I uh...kind of worry sometimes" he blushed. 

"Yes, you are, and I like that about you." Dean kissed his cheek. "I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

"You make me very happy. But it's still hard for me. But I love you so much." Cas smiled. 

"I know, and it’s probably strange to some people who might not know us as well...but that's not their business." Dean ruffled his hair, "now will you please come eat breakfast.” 

Cas chuckled. “I'm honestly still not hungry. My stomach has been in knots for days now."

"Because of this?" Dean asked, a frown on his face.

"Because I've been wanting to ask you to move in with me for weeks love." He shyly admitted. 

Dean just smiled a little, "You should have just asked, Cas."

"Yeah well you know that even though I'm a Dom, I'm self-conscious.”

"I know. That's okay, Cas. Being a Dom doesn’t need to carry into everything about your personality. I like my dorky, shy boyfriend too." Dean kissed his cheek.

"God, I love you so much" Cas said as he pulled his love into a passionate kiss.

Cas pulled away. "I truly love that even though I'm supposed to be the Dom, that aside from sex, you can pull me out of my head. You are more mature than me sometimes love." Cas chuckled.

Dean shrugged, "With my family situation, I had to grow up fast." He ran fingers through Castiel’s messy hair. 

Cas pulled Dean down to sit on his lap. "I can definitely tell you have had to be strong and mature before you should have, love. I hope my insecurities haven't exacerbated that." He said seriously.

"No, Cas. " Dean cupped his jaw in his hands and kissed his lips. "You've done nothing but bring me happiness.”

Cas smiled. "That makes me happy sweetheart. How soon can you move in with me?"

"I'll have to gather my stuff, but there’s not much to grab. Probably by next week?" Dean guessed.

"Good. I want you here with me all of the time. You are the best thing that has happened to me sweetheart." Cas said as he kissed Dean.

Dean smiled, wiggling a little. "I'll be as quick as I can, Cas. You know I want to be here too”

"I’m not gonna lie love. I'm still shocked you want to me with my old ass." Cas said “But I hope you hurry and bring your belongings here. I can't wait to live with me sexy boyfriend" he winked. 

"I’ll try Cas." Dean chuckled, "and for the last time, you are not old.” He said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm totally old. I'm already 35. You are so much younger than me sunshine."

"In ten years, it won’t even make a difference." Dean waved a hand dismissively.

"In ten years, you will be 30 and I will be 45. It's still a big age difference. And while I don't mind it at all, I'm still going to worry for a while that you will find someone closer to your age." Cas said solemnly.

Dean nodded, "I can tell you're worried. I just want you to know I'm always going to be here.”

Cas smiled. "Don't make promises that you don't know if you can keep love."

"I know I'm keeping it. It's you that's doubting it." Dean frowned.

Cas pulled Dean into a sweet kiss. "I don't mean to doubt you love. I'm just trying not to get my hopes up. I've been burned in the past. But I love you and I hope you stay with me always."

Dean kissed him and rubbed their noses together before sliding off his lap. Cas stood up as well. 

“I need to get ready for work now unfortunately, or I will be late.” Cas said regretfully. 

“Go. Get ready and get to work on time. I’ll lock up when I leave. I need to do a few things today but I’ll be back tonight and we can relax and watch a movie babe.” Dean said as he kissed Cas on the cheek before making his way into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast. He had a huge smile on his face knowing he would be living here soon. He heard Cas get ready and leave the house.


End file.
